


50 times fall in love 恋爱五十次

by kureyuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyuri/pseuds/kureyuri
Summary: 从年少气盛的毛头小子长到冷酷的特攻队长，Rumlow为了能一直留在离冬兵兵很近的地方而努力往上爬着；从最开始的笨拙到现在的驾轻就熟，他习惯了每年都有那么几次要让冬兵兵重新爱上自己，但最后一次洗脑过后，叉骨没有来得及让冬兵重新爱上自己，因为冬兵兵遇到了美队……*年龄跨度大约有20年这样，时间线也许会跳跃，注意作者文中对具体时间的标注。





	1. 题记

****-题记-** **

Rumlow其实记不太清楚这是他第几次默默守着仿佛睡着的冬兵，在四面封闭的实验室里等待他的醒来。

大概有四十次？他不太记得了。

最开始的时候他会在宿舍的墙壁上用小刀刻上痕迹，随着年龄的增长刻痕也会增加，有时候快些几天便多一道，有时候也会慢些一两年都不会增加——当然长时间不增加刻痕这可能是因为那家伙又被冻起来了，组织总是很注重对他的“保养”的，九头蛇的武器金贵得很。不过现在他不刻了，没有意义，多一次少一次对他又有什么分别，无非是多说一次“初次见面”，浪费了一次“别忘了我”。

这一次，他该先说什么呢？还是应该先戴上护具保护自己不受到先发制人的一顿暴打？

Rumlow摸摸自己粗糙的下巴，从十几岁细皮嫩肉的半大小子长到现在糙汉子一个，除了样貌上的变化，个头在长，积累的伤疤烙在身上像是集邮，自己的职位也在慢慢地爬，从组织从武装分子手里俘虏的小豹子变成各种秘密行动力打头阵的炮灰，再到现在特战部队的队长。

不变的只有那个人，一如既往的年轻，漂亮，精准，仿佛总是空洞的眼神，但握枪的手从来不抖，说了再多“我爱你”都没法印进去的脑袋——也许还有每一次都得像幼教一样重新和他认识的自己？

不……

Rumlow的脚重重在地上碾了两下——这次不能像幼教，上次用过了，这次换个方式，而且装幼教真的好恶心，不如让他去给别人脑袋上开洞——Rumlow可做不来这个。

你好，Winter，我是Rumlow，这是我们第49次初次见面。

好吧……他其实都还记得。

Rumlow动动嘴唇没说出声，却先一步笑起来。

就在这时，电椅上的冬兵睁开了眼睛。

“Winter Soldier，现在是2014年4月，我是你的长官Brock Rumlow。”


	2. -August.1994-Beginning-

Rumlow15岁。

他深刻地记得那一天，他从一个组织进入了另一个组织，当然，一开始是以俘虏的身份，年纪大些的、甚至精壮的都被处决了，这个组织似乎更喜欢吸纳年轻的血液，所以他无比幸运地活下来——不过是换一个口号喊喊，这对从小就在枪林弹雨里摸爬滚打的他来说丝毫不能算作是问题。

新长官在整齐的新兵面前踱着步子演讲，他默默腹诽了下长官扁平的语调，然后抱着枪跟着高喊口号。

不同于成年人浑厚的嗓音，少年人组成的队伍那连成一片的喊声更像是雏鸟的尖叫。

他看见长官露出一个似笑非笑的表情，他曾不止一次地见过这样的表情，在托枪瞄准敌人眉心的同伴脸上见过，也在下令坑杀俘虏的首领脸上见过，轻蔑的，带点嘲弄的笑意。他该庆幸自己在他露出笑容的时候并没有处于濒死的状态吗？他的确该庆幸，这笑容不是丧钟，此刻更像是一种祝福。

——祝你能活得长久。

他想，大约就是这样的意思吧。

Rumlow握枪的手紧了紧，枪把冰冷而牢固地托在他的掌心让他觉得无比安心，尽管他只有十五岁，但处在战火纷飞的环境里，只有这个家伙给了他安全感——宝贝，我会娶你的，如果我有幸活得够久，你将得到我的承诺——他半玩笑地在心里说着，跟着长官一遍遍地喊着口号。

Hail Hydra！

将身躯献给伟大的事业。

Hail Hydra！

将献血铺就和平的未来。

长官还在前面为他们这些毛头小子描画美好蓝图，所有会威胁人类的因素都能够排除掉的未来，将不会有战乱，只会有秩序和安定。而他们将会是用来争取这个未来的斗士，是人类的先驱者。

Rumlow能够想象，他边上的少年们会有多少被这些语言刻画出来的、旖旎斑斓的未来吸引，不过他的眼神依旧冷漠地不为所动，其实他差一点就相信了，不过也只是差一点。

对于年少的Rumlow来说他并不关心这些，他从来不担心未曾来到的未来，很多时候坚持的理由很简单，留下的理由也很简单，只因为除了坚持他无事可做，除了留下他也无处可去，他只为现在活着也不屑为未来打算，他这才过了十几年的一生，只为活着而活着。

Hail Hydra！

——他的枪将为Hydra而鸣，他的手也愿意为Hydra重新染血，不为别的，只因为除了Hydra，他无处可去。


	3. January.1995-First trip

Rumlow匍匐在漆黑一片的地面上，看着不远处的空中爆出的一颗又一颗燃烧着的榴弹，金色的光芒好像行走的生日蜡烛——他难得晃了个神，心里算了算，还差两个月大概就是生日了，当然没人帮着过，不过只是用来记岁数的话，这个日子貌似还是蛮重要的吧？比如过了18能出去买烟，过了21就能出去买酒？好吧，虽然那还得等好久，而且嘴馋了可以直接问老兵那儿讨几口，要泡吧的话弄张假ID也成……也许过了16能让自己看起来老点儿？Rumlow摸摸自己还是光洁的尖下巴——长点胡子打架大约打架会比较有气势——他觉得这个理由不错。  
突然一团火光朝他的方向砸下来，Rumlow拽着比他轻不了多少的枪奋力往前一扑，炮弹便在他身后炸响了，他没回头看，目不斜视地向预定的支援地点跑着……  
1995年1月冬，Brock Rumlow迎来了他第一次作战行动，行动的内容是支援先锋部队撤离，他记得文件里在winter soldier的名字下划了双线。Rumlow有点感慨，那就是Hydra的终极武器啊，组织的拳头，能砍断荆棘的利剑，突破重重迷障的曙光……他怀疑组织到底用过多少辞藻形容这个所谓的人间兵器，不过现在这个兵器不还是要人支援吗？  
Rumlow在漫天热浪里钻进组织铺设好的秘密通道，将一颗炸弹扔在入口，坍塌的碎石掩盖了他的退路也防止了别人从背后包抄他，现在他就能放心地一口气从出口出去和需要救援的先锋部队会合，然后从另一条道离开。  
此时距他加入Hydra已经整整五个月。  
他在地道里边爬边嘟囔着组织的口号，似是为了自己打气，也像是只是为了平衡手脚爬行的节奏。在经过了漫长的一段路程之后，他听着离自己很近的爆炸声吸了口气，捅开了头顶上的防护板。  
但他没想到的是，他刚冒出头，一只强有力的手臂就一把将他拽出来重重地摁在边上的掩体墙上，然后一颗炸弹瞬间将那不起眼的地道出口炸成了平地。  
那只手臂上覆盖了一成片精密的钢板，好像一副护甲异常拉风地装备在全身漆黑的人身上，Rumlow掰着掐住他喉咙的手，用力一踹在那人的胸口上留下一个灰扑扑的脚印。  
那人被踹了一脚丝毫没有放开他的意思，甚至还欺身上前将他困在身前，但手上的力道确实松了两分。Rumlow抬头看见那人冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛，空无得像是西伯利亚的冰雪荒原，他打了个冷战小声地说了句：“Hail Hydra。”  
那人听到声音，看了他一眼，抬手朝敌人方向开了两枪，将空壳了的枪随手扔在地上，然后夺过Rumlow手里的枪，上膛，瞄准，突突突地扫射着。  
又一轮集火结束之后，Rumlow终于听到那人朝他搭话了。  
“汇报任务。”没有起伏的嗓音，似乎印证了传闻一样，他确实是没有感情的Hydra兵器。  
“DS陆战小队受命支援先锋部队撤离战圈。”Rumlow问他，“特别批示掩护winter soldier……你是……你是冬兵吗？”  
Rumlow看到那人微微点了下头，然后继续用没有语气的声音问他：“就你一个？”  
“不，我们是分开来的，大部队目标太明显，其他支援没有到吗？”  
冬兵又朝Rumlow看了一眼，抬手指指掩体的另一边，有一条隐秘的道路通往远处不知名的阴影，而路的不远处无一例外地横满了尸体，有些是敌人，但有些一看就知道是支援部队的尸体，他们和Rumlow穿着一样的战斗服。  
“只有这条路，火力太强，我一个人过不去。”冬兵这样说着。  
“要我怎么做？”Rumlow看着他问，他觉得现在这个情况，只剩下他一个支援者，他实在没有什么更好的办法既帮助冬兵撤离，又让自己全身而退。  
冬兵从边上捡起一块被最先一枚炸弹弹飞的地道防护板，将它塞在Rumlow手里：“从这里跑到对面。”  
“那你呢？”  
冬兵顿了几秒，将手里剩下的子弹扫光，说：“你掩护，我就有办法走。”  
Rumlow眨眨眼，瞬间就懂了，那些躺在道边的支援者究竟是怎么死的，他们也许并不是所有人都死于搏斗，至少有一部分是被眼前这个男人扔出去当了靶子。  
这一刻，他真的很想甩出那块板子砸扁眼前的冬日战士，但是他还是忍住了，现在只有他们两个，他来时的通道早就炸没了，现在，他要么赌一把冲过这层火力，要么就拖着这位九头蛇的拳头耗死在这里。  
Rumlow用皮带将钢板牢牢固定在身体一侧，然后一把拽住冬兵的领子吼道：“你这狗娘养的混蛋！到了对面看我不揍死你！”  
说完，他深吸一口气，冲出了掩体。  
他能感觉到炮火带着热烈的强光和炙热的温度倾然而下，但他不能停留他只能拼尽全力向前跑着，祈祷那些致命的火药不要烧穿他的身体，眼前的那片代表生机的阴影此时也被硝烟晕成一片灰色，Rumlow撒开腿用力奔跑着，他从未如此希望自己能够快过光速。  
一颗炮弹落在他身后，爆炸的热浪将他掀起，绑防护板的皮带被挣断，让他小小的身躯暴露在敌人的抢眼之下，Rumlow觉得胸口一疼，整个人就重重地摔在了地上。  
然后他看见一团黑色从他身边掠过，他知道冬兵要走了，因为他已经为他跑得够远，其实自己还差几步就够到逃生的阴影了。Rumlow不知道哪里来的力气，一个翻身就去够冬兵一瞬间落地的左脚，但是他落空了，他没够到那人的脚，巨大的失落和绝望笼罩了他的身躯。  
我要死了。Rumlow这样想。  
然后一股巨力拽住了他想要够冬兵脚的手臂，将他从那一片死尸和炮火中带进了他梦寐以求的阴影里。  
Rumlow仰面躺在地上，看着冬兵俯视着他的平静的双眼，胸口的疼痛久久不能消散，他想说话，一口血梗在喉咙里，他一吸气就咳嗽着喷洒出来。  
冬兵看着他，仿佛在看一个临死的小动物在那里挣扎。  
Rumlow也看着他，血腥气烧得他嗓子生疼，他将血咳干净，断断续续地说：“我走到了……带我走……”  
冬兵冷静地说出事实，仿佛他丝毫感觉不到现在这个理应悲伤的气氛：“没有意义，你走不了。”  
Rumlow盯着他的眼睛，希望从里面能看出什么，那么漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛，里面藏着的是从未见过的雪原美景，冷酷到荒芜。然后他突然笑了，整个人都禁不住颤抖起来，但他的双眼却散发出不同于冬兵的灼热活力，他朝冬兵笑道：“你错了。”  
Rumlow说着，从怀里掏出一只钢制弹匣，上面清晰地嵌着一枚挤扁的子弹。  
“带我走，winter soldier。”  
然后，几乎无法辨认地，他看到冬兵微微点了点头。

* * *

从逃生的暗道出来，是满目雪白的大丛林，东西伯利亚已是寒冬腊月的景象，Rumlow躲在一簇积满雪的矮丛后面，紧紧盯着眼前一只年幼的驼鹿，它好像和自己的家人走散了，此刻显得迷茫而慌乱。  
这个时节野外食物最不好找，驼鹿一向是被称作西伯利亚丛林的勇士，不仅是因为它们的身体很能储存食物，能确保它们在这般严酷的冬季里存活下来，还因为驼鹿壮硕如野牛的体格并不是一般人类能够轻易对付。  
幸好是头落单的幼崽，Rumlow不禁为自己的好运气暗暗叫好。  
鹿崽在这片空地左看看看右看看不知道该往哪边去，突然脚下一空就落进了Rumlow挖的陷阱里，鹿崽在不算深的坑里挣扎嚎叫，坑里的索套紧紧拴住了鹿崽的后腿。  
Rumlow没有动，在矮丛后面静静等着，等到那只鹿崽耗尽了力气，也没有引来一只成年驼鹿的时候，他终于走了出来。  
他来到坑外将鹿崽拖出来，并趁它没有反抗的时候将它的一双前腿也牢牢绑住。  
“今天的晚饭就是你了，我好都好几天没吃肉了，小家伙，别怪我，你要怪就怪这狗屎林子都没有能吃的树叶子。”Rumlow甚至还摸了两下鹿崽的头，被小家伙刚长出的小角恶狠狠顶了一下。  
然后Rumlow将鹿崽扛在肩头准备往露营地走去，他一回头，看见一头巨怪一样的黑熊被抗在同样一身黑的冬兵肩上，冬兵也看了一眼扛着小鹿的Rumlow面无表情地说：“晚饭有了。”  
Rumlow瞬间觉得自己受到了侮辱，尽管冬兵什么也没干。  
他撇撇嘴，将鹿崽放下来，解开它脚上的绳子，用力地在明显呆住的小鹿屁股上踹了一脚，骂道：“滚吧小畜生！”鹿崽吓了一跳，飞也似的跑走了。  
冬兵看见他的举动也没说什么，扛着黑熊就走在了前头，Rumlow也不搭话在后头跟着。西伯利亚的雪深得几乎漫过他的膝盖，他一浅一深地走着，手紧紧地握着拳，仿佛这样能积攒点热量让手指不至于冻得断裂，尽管脚趾已经几乎感觉不到了。他心想着，等回到营地脱下鞋子，他的脚趾头会不会就留在鞋子里了？  
Cazzo inverno……这该死的冬天。【注1】

确实是该死的冬天。  
当夜，就在Rumlow喝完热乎乎的熊肉汤之后，这零下几十度的天气就将Rumlow全身的热量都吸走，然后全部集中到了他的额头上。  
——没错，他病了。  
Rumlow觉得，逃出了爆炸的基地，如果最后却死在这透风的营地里，那就实在太可笑了。  
说是营地，其实也只是临时找到的一个小山洞，寒风胡乱地吹着，时不时就透进来将不大的山洞灌满。冬兵找来一些结实浓密的树丛枝叶将洞口遮好，然后在洞里升起一团篝火好歹算是保存下了些热量，Rumlow躺在一边无力地垂着脑袋。  
冬兵将白天捕到的黑熊趴了皮，简单处理了一下就盖在Rumlow的身上。  
皮草有着天然野生动物的腥臭味，Rumlow躺着，虽然已经盖着御寒的物品但他还是觉得身上冷，他浑身颤抖着，鼻子里闻着这个味道，然后觉得一阵天旋地转，头一歪就呕吐起来。  
天啊，冬兵要把臭的要死的自己扔出去了。  
这是Rumlow脑袋里冒出来的第一个想法。  
然后冬兵朝这边走来，用不知道哪里找来的大叶子就着雪水在他脸上狠狠抹了一把，Rumlow觉得再抹两下自己大概就要闷死了，不过现在的自己根本没有力气说出反对的话。他感觉到自己被冬兵一把抱起，连同身上的熊皮一起移动着，来到冬兵自己睡觉的位置，一个相对于他原来躺的地方更温暖的位置。  
冬兵那家伙果然自己占了暖和的地方！！  
不过Rumlow现在也没法思考更多，他歪着头躺着，全身都被温暖地包裹着，连他头枕的地方都是温暖的，还有些微的跳动，他不知道那是不是冬兵的胸口，还是只是他手臂上的脉搏跳动。  
西伯利亚静谧的雪夜里，在噼啪作响的火堆前，在冰冷的冬日战士的视线里，Rumlow终于陷入了沉睡。

* * *

经过漫长的长途跋涉，他们终于走出原始森林找到了能通往城市的西伯利亚大铁路。  
售票处，冬兵用人类的手臂将鸭舌帽向下压了一下躲开角落的摄像探头，顺便用戴了手套的右手把Rumlow的帽子也压了压，把略显瘦小的Rumlow按得一个踉跄，换来Rumlow一个大大的白眼。  
“два билета【2】。”然后他用熟练的俄语问售票员买了两张票，带着Rumlow坐上了横穿俄罗斯的铁皮火车。  
西伯利亚铁路是俄罗斯与东半球国家交易的重要线路，听说在极盛时期，就算是在车座底下都塞满了走私的羊毛毯——当然现在Rumlow可没在车座底下摸到别人的羊毛毯，不然他肯定偷一条来盖盖，毕竟现在也还是俄罗斯寒风刺骨的冬季。  
坐在冬兵对面的Rumlow打了个喷嚏，裹紧了身上明显大一号的衣服，手上一副同样大码的手套让他显得身材更加瘦小——那是冬兵从不知道哪里偷来的，他们原来的战斗服明显不适合在普通人群中招摇过市。冬兵也穿着和Rumlow差不多款式的衣服，但是显然合身很多，他左边的机械臂被宽大的皮夹克袖子遮住，手掌的部分也戴着和衣服同色的皮手套，另一只人类的右手空着什么也没有戴，但Rumlow知道他的右手手腕处藏着锋利的军刀，看似纤瘦的肉体一旦行动并不比机械弱到哪儿去。  
晃动的车厢非常安静，也许是因为冬天一向是列车行程的淡季，车上并没有几个乘客，都在做自己的事情。  
这时操着地道俄罗斯口音的列车员上来检票，他对着冬兵和Rumlow坐着的位置，例行公事地问道：“показать билеты【3】。”他甚至连头都没有低，只是伸出手问他们要车票。  
车票在冬兵的左手口袋——因为他偷来的这件衣服没有右边口袋，然后他用自己带着手套的机械手在口袋里掏了很久，他聚集着顶尖科技的手臂只学会了怎么用武器或是单手拧断别人的脖子，可没有人教他怎么控制指尖的力道去捻两张薄薄的破纸。  
终于在列车员不耐烦地低头看他时，冬兵拿出了他们的车票递了过去。  
列车员反复瞟了他的左手和右手几眼后将检查完的车票换给了冬兵，然后他说：“снять перчатку【4】。”  
冬兵抿了抿嘴，许久没有动作，他知道列车员开始怀疑，不然他不会让他脱下手套，但是这恰是他致命的漏洞，他的手臂可不是哪里都能见到的寻常物，不然也不用想方设法遮起来了。  
就在冬兵犹豫时，Rumlow将帽子抬了抬露出少年人特有的浓眉大眼，他朝列车员露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后扯过冬兵的左手摘掉了他的手套。Rumlow能感受到冬兵一瞬间变得犀利的眼神，他故作天真地对列车员说：“он поклонник научной фантастики【5】。”  
他甚至将那机械手故意朝列车员面前晃了晃，语气炫耀：“прохладно【6】？”  
但这招真的起了效果，列车员似乎完全被Rumlow兴奋的神情迷惑，他也对Rumlow笑起来：“да，здорово。【7】”  
随着列车员的走远，Rumlow终于扑通一声坐回座位，冬兵也收起凌厉的气势默默戴回手套。  
“你会说俄语？”冬兵幽幽地冒出一句，说实话Rumlow会说俄语这件事真让人感到惊讶。  
“只会一点。”Rumlow摊在不算太硬的座位上说，“都是战前培训什么的，想不到真派上用场。”听完，冬兵就看向窗外不再说话，而Rumlow也沉默下来，其实也没什么好说的，他们认识本就不久。  
——虽然冬兵曾救过他……但他也替冬兵当过肉盾啊！也算扯平了吧……  
Rumlow鼻子里似是不服气地哼了一声，然后他抓过冬兵的右手，摘下自己右手的手套套了上去。  
“偷东西也不偷个全套的，差点穿帮了吧？看来你没我真是不行……”  
在Rumlow手上显得大的手套到了冬兵的手上反倒正好，手套里面因为Rumlow的体温显得那样温暖，遇上冬兵一直裸露在外的皮肤甚至让他感觉有点发烫。  
Rumlow干完这些，向后仰躺在座椅靠背上，将裸露的手伸进外衣里捂好，也学冬兵那样开始看窗外茫茫的雪景。而冬兵只是面无表情地盯着他，不发一言。  
就这样维持了十几分钟，Rumlow终于受不了回头瞪视冬兵：“干嘛一直盯着我！”  
冬兵这才开口：“坐过来。”他拍拍身边的位子，重复了一遍：“坐到我身边来。”  
“干嘛要坐过来！我刚坐暖和！”  
“我这里也很暖和。”  
“骗人！你边上都没人，哪里暖和！”  
“你坐过来以后就暖和了。”  
“……”  
Rumlow想不通冬兵的逻辑，但是在看到对面这个人慢慢眯起的眼睛后，因为本能感觉到的危机感，Rumlow终于还是挪到了冬兵的身边。  
等他坐下后，没有感觉到预料中寒意，不知道怎么回事冬兵坐的位置好像确实比他原来的位置温暖几分。  
——可恶的！这个混蛋又占好位子！  
Rumlow心里恶狠狠地腹诽着。  
突然冬兵将Rumlow捂在怀里的右手拿了出来，一接触外界的冰冷空气，Rumlow不自觉地打了个冷颤，他怒视着冬兵，刚要开口骂人，冬兵却将他的手整个塞进了自己的左手手套里。  
少年人充满血肉的手被攥进一副坚硬的机械掌心里，但不知道怎么的，也许是机械臂里零件运作产生的热量，冬兵的掌心并没有Rumlow想象的那么冰冷。其实Rumlow刚碰到他的手时还挺紧张的，那可是用来杀人的武器，万一他一个用力Rumlow的手就能立马变成肉酱，但冬兵的手只是无力地放在那里，既没有握紧也没有用力张开，乖顺地让少年的手和他的手心相贴，甚至让Rumlow的手指和他的略微交缠。  
“你为什么……”Rumlow的疑问想要让冬兵解答。  
冬兵似乎是知道他想要问什么：“没有第四只手套了。”这时的冬兵好像开始有心情看窗外的风景，他完全侧过去的头让Rumlow错过了他脸上全部的表情。  
好牵强的理由，Rumlow完全不知道这个Hydra的兵器平时接受的都是什么逻辑教育。但他也无心追究，十指交缠让他此刻心里产生了一些不一样的感觉，然后有些话就脱口而出了：“你知不知道十指相扣有时候代表……嗯……amato【8】？”  
“又是意大利语？什么意思？”冬兵终于回过头看他。  
Rumlow看到他回头，窗外的雪景反射出一片白茫茫的圣光笼罩在冬兵的身后，让他整个人都散发出一团好看的光晕，Rumlow突然感觉自己的心跳快了半拍，他慌乱地别过头去不再理冬兵。  
不懂意大利语总该知道十指相扣什么意思吧？全世界意思都差不多！这家伙是从南极冰块里长出来的吗？！  
他能感觉到冬兵的视线还在他身上，那家伙是真的想知道答案。  
真是……  
“Stupido【9】。”Rumlow忍不住说。  
冬兵皱皱眉，回道：“我不是。”  
“Stupid。”  
“我能猜到意思，它们发音很像。”  
Rumlow看着冬兵认真的眼神真是觉得没救了，连带着自己也变得好像白痴一样。  
同时他心里略带失落。  
Rumlow却不知道这是怎么了。  
“Stupid……”

随着火车的轰隆声，Rumlow又在车上打了个小盹，这一趟行程确实和他想象中的略有不同，比起最开始的爆破惊魂和森林历险记之外，火车上的时间真是太过平静了，让他产生了这不是任务而是一次平凡远足的错觉。等他醒来的时候他们已经到达了目的地——法国布雷斯特，这是事先说好的交接地，他们会在当地驻扎的同僚们那里获得帮助，然后按照计划坐上秘密回到美利坚本土的飞机。  
但计划总赶不上变化，飞机在美国一落地，Hydra的车就分别将他们接走，向着不同的目的地，Rumlow其实并不算意外，毕竟自己只是个小兵，而冬兵是Hydra最重要的武器。  
冬兵的视线扫到Rumlow上了和他反方向的黑色轿车，然后他身边的Hydra士兵用无线电向上头汇报了交接任务。  
“报告长官，已经接到冬兵。”  
“是，情况还算稳定。”  
“依旧送去约定地点吗？……是，明白。”  
“我会转达长官的命令。”  
“我知道这次任务。”  
“Wipe him？”  
“Cope it，sir。”  
“Hail Hydra！”

_[1995年的1月冬，俄罗斯东西伯利亚，Winter soldier因违抗命令在目标基地逗留导致全军覆没，支援部队也损失惨重，经调查是记忆神经发生故障，高层组织决定将他再次清洗以便投入下一次任务……]_

__  
这一年，名叫冬兵的青年第一次遇见了一个他不知道名字的少年。  
他们一同穿越了无边雪原、跨越了小半个地球。青年的机械掌心感受过少年掌心的温度，少年也同样听过青年心脏的跳动、甚至感受到了人生最青涩的情愫。  
只是青年并没来得及知晓。  
他被清洗。  
再一次成为空白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1、 Cazzo inverno：意大利语，意为Fucking winter（是不是有一语双关的感觉呀~φ(≧ω≦*)♪ ）  
> 2、два билета：俄语，意为Two tickets，两张票  
> 3、 показать билеты：俄语，意为Show your tickets，请出示车票  
> 4、 снять перчатку：俄语，意为Take off your glove，脱下手套  
> 5、 он поклонник научной фантастики：俄语，意为He is a science fiction fan，他是科幻迷  
> 6、 Прохладно：俄语，意为Cool，酷]]  
> 7、 да，здорово：俄语，意为Yes, awesome，是的,很厉害  
> 8、 amato：意大利语，意为beloved，爱人  
> 9、 Stupido：意大利语，意为stupid，笨蛋


	4. October. 1995-Decision

当他们再次相遇的时候，Tomas毫不掩饰地拉过Rumlow揉乱了他用定型水打理过的头发。一来Rumlow年龄比自己小上不少，二来两三年前Rumlow还没有“换工作”之时也确实受命保护过Tomas，而且在真枪实弹下也真的救了他不少回。大概是因为感激或者是别的什么原因，Tomas对Rumlow有特殊的好感。

“听说你换工作了？还做那个吗？”Tomas啄了一口咖啡，比了个枪的姿势。对于Rumlow的经历他多少知道一点，也了解对Rumlow这样的人来说，年龄和工作并没有多大关系。

Rumlow随意嗯了一声算是糊弄过去，他也端起咖啡喝了一口，不错，果然是基地里的营养水不能比的美味。

“听说你也换工作了？也还是那个？”Rumlow一口将剩下的咖啡喝完，翘起还算不上粗壮的小腿，问不远处的女服务又要了一杯，并露出一口整齐灿烂的白牙。

Tomas看着Rumlow的各种小动作和身上的衣着，微笑了下，回答：“我没什么本事，这辈子只能在实验室呆着了。”

Rumlow做了个夸张的惊讶表情：“可别说你没本事，没你们这样的人，人类还在荒地里开垦呢。”

“开垦夸张了些……不过最近也确实有不少成果，而且最近的那个很快就有结果了，如果成功，是整个世界的福利。”Tomas的语气里闪现着点点骄傲，他没想到还能碰见Rumlow，但真的遇见之后他发现这个小家伙竟然也还是老样子，这种惊喜感让他迫不及待想要和他分享更多事。

“新的成果能够支持整个世界未来几百年不会枯竭的能源供应，这是二战时期遗留下来的研究，资料上记载能源载体是外太空物质，并且对于其需求量非常少，只不过被当时的科技所局限没有继续试验，现在我们有能够实现它的可能性……”Tomas越说越激动，不过他最后还是发现了Rumlow的心不在焉，于是他结束了自己的滔滔不绝，转而问起了Rumlow，“你最近如何？新同事还好吗？”

Rumlow接过女服务生手里的咖啡，然后手里一僵，把咖啡放在桌上一下一下地搅着：“确实是有个讨厌的家伙。”

前两天上头又有指示下来，说是过两天要有任务，组织的“资产”会随行。所以在这两天待命的空隙里，Rumlow偷偷去看了那家伙。

现在的Rumlow已经不是最初刚进组织时的小炮灰了，也许是第一次和冬兵合作的任务给他提供了便利，毕竟那次他是唯一一个和冬兵顺利走出任务地点的士兵，并且在某种程度上组织将他视作了在那次任务里“资产”的“回收人”，于是他得到更加专业的培训，最后在无数实战任务中存活下来，才有了现在进入了一个相对核心的战斗团队的机会。

同时他也有一丝侥幸，希望再能见一见“九头蛇的拳头”，那个总是先占据有利位置、看上去很冷、但心里算盘打的噼里啪啦响的冬日战士——当然这只是Rumlow个人的想法。

“说说，其实我对你的工作也一直很好奇。”Tomas顿了顿，补充了一句，“挑能说的说就行，我也不想害你破坏规矩。”

Rumlow将小勺扔进咖啡杯里，新上的咖啡他不打算再动，他双手枕在脑后，脚上一蹬一蹬地摇着椅子。Rumlow想了许久，最终还是憋不住开口了，他觉得他太需要找个人说了，把他对那家伙的愤懑都说说清楚……

“所以说他是忘了你？”三十分钟之后，Tomas给Rumlow的故事下了个定论。

“他怎么可能忘了我，我有那么路人吗？明明是他假装忘了我，天知道这是组织的破规定，还是他自己被自己的臭脾气冻坏了脑子。”在Rumlow的叙述里，他撇去了所有组织机密有关的内容和上一次任务的细节，只是着重叙述了最近见面的那一次，冬兵这个所谓的“怪同事”极其冷淡的态度和几乎要捏碎他手臂的诡异举动——而那时他只不过想试试冬兵的左手是不是和上次见到时一样冷冰冰——当然冬兵的左手也属于机密，所以他并没有对Tomas说。

Tomas看着Rumlow孩子气的叙述忍俊不禁，虽然Rumlow已经在鲜血和枪炮中摸爬滚打了那么多年，但是少年天性，Rumlow依旧不过是16、7岁的孩子。

“看起来你很喜欢你的‘怪同事’。”

“我——！”咖啡在Rumlow的手边依旧一口都没有动过，他却意外被什么呛住似的，用力咳了几声，“这只是正常的同事交往而已。”

“行，随你怎么说。”

“总有一天给他教训……”Rumlow似乎是终于想到要喝他的咖啡了，他恶狠狠地在自己的杯子里放下一颗方糖。冷掉的咖啡溅出一点在他的手指上，他抬起手将咖啡舔干净，然后才端起杯子。

正在这时，衣袋里的手机发出震响，Rumlow手一抖小半杯咖啡几乎都撒在身上。

“FUCK……”Rumlow看到来电显示的字样清晰的写着“JOB”，只好暂时压下气恼胡乱用手擦了擦身上的印渍。

电话接通，对面传来电子化的语音：“Agent.BR806036; Time:101095; Task:File.TMS; Attachment:Asset. Over…… Repeat again. Agent.BR8060……”

Rumlow记下时间和任务编号就挂掉了电话——“资产”果然随行。

“要走了吗？”对面的Tomas也恰好喝完了手中的咖啡。

“嗯？啊……对，工作来了。”Rumlow将剩下的咖啡放在桌上，并留下了自己那一份的钱。

“今天很高兴见到你。”

Rumlow朝Tomas点点头，转身走了。

而Tomas也没再说什么，微笑着目送他离去，仿佛Rumlow真的带给了他一次很好的“故人间的重逢”。

 

* * *

 

其实Rumlow已经习惯了这样打打杀杀的生活，今天去截个车明天去杀个人什么的对他来说已经再寻常不过，他也不羡慕那些大街上朝气盎然的读书仔——都是一帮手不能提肩不能扛的小家伙，这个世界那么危险，他才不喜欢任人宰割。

这次的任务是进入一个位于莱茵的研究所打探情况，一队十几个人，还有资产随行，Rumlow不想也知道这个“打探”多包含“情况不对就立刻销毁”的意思，于是他将手里的枪又仔仔细细地检查了一遍，连裤腿里的小刀都擦得锃亮。

狭小的飞机机舱里，冬兵也在整理的自己的装备，他接过旁边人递上的枪械一个个装在指定的位置，然后检查裤腿后腰上的匕首，最后接过巴雷特，举起来，准心正对准对面的Rumlow。

舱内的空间实在不大，枪一举起几乎就要戳到Rumlow的脑袋，Rumlow眉头一跳，静静地看着冬兵，没有开口说话。

其实他还为前几天对方的无礼置气，好歹自己也辛辛苦苦把他从西伯利亚带回来，一回来就翻脸不认人，虽然他也不指望对方好吃好喝招待他，但下班喝个小酒总是可以……唔，虽然他还没到喝酒的年纪……不过好歹都是同事，互相打个招呼很难？！

“Asset……这么拿枪对着同事，好了不起？”Rumlow对着举枪的冬兵，默默翻了个白眼。

——糟糕，似乎把抱怨的话也说出口了？

“我不认识你。”冬兵动了动嘴，夹杂着奇怪的俄国口音。

“你现在知道了？我们是同事。”Rumlow心里暗暗鄙视了冬兵一把，连口音都没转过来诓谁呢。

然而冬兵还是没有放下枪的意思，就这么直直地对准着Rumlow，开始检查部件。Rumlow抬起手挪开枪口，也用夹杂着俄语的口音说：“没人和你说拿枪顶别人脑袋很不礼貌？”

冬兵终于放下枪，抛给一边的队员，从头到脚打量了一番少年，回答：“是你太矮。”

Rumlow听完，简直要倒吸一口冷气——要是内心没有小九九是绝对说不出这种气死人的话的！果然是那个诡计多端的Winter Soldier！

Rumlow看了一眼周围的情况，其他同事们似乎都开始瞥向这里，他咬了咬牙，低声说：“对，没错，我矮！那么高个子你顶哪儿？”

冬兵指指自己的胸口：“心。”

Rumlow嗤笑一声，向前拍拍对方的胸脯：“那叫胸口！”

冬兵一把捏住少年贴过来的手掌，另一只铁手轻轻戳上了Rumlow的胸口，又重复了一遍：“心。”

冬兵的眼神不容置疑，让Rumlow猛地一惊，迅速后退靠回自己的座位。然后冬兵撤回视线，微微低下头呆呆地看向自己的脚尖，机舱里又恢复到最开始的平静。

Rumlow瞪着如同突然间当机了一样的冬兵，撇了撇嘴。

——心个屁！肺都要捅穿了！

 

经过近十个小时的飞行，他们终于到达目的地。直到他们接近了目标地点，指挥官才将最具体的资料投递到各个队员的通讯器上。

然后Tomas的照片就这么突兀地呈现到了Rumlow的眼前，他没有想到将会用这种方式和旧友再次相遇。Rumlow不自觉地看了冬兵一眼，后者自顾自地打量着周围的地形，然后似乎是察觉到来自他的视线，朝他的方向回过头来。

Rumlow倏地撇开脑袋，心里开始对这次的任务多了点质疑。

——如果Tomas说的研究是真的，那么Hydra何必只是为了新能源而派出特战队？据他所知Hydra暗地里可从来不插手正经事务……

接下来就是按部就班的突击工作，这些流程他们已经万分熟悉，有了冬兵，更是势如破竹。

研究所的守卫很少，除开几个不禁打的安保就全都是些研究员，而所谓的实验成果也几乎没有什么成效，但那些外星物质和联动的实验设备倒确实也有些用处，改造成武器的话对组织的发展能助力不少——可惜他们这次来的人太少，而刚才接到线报英国人也加派了人手过来，组织的后援无法及时赶在英国人前头带走这些东西，所以销毁成了唯一的途径。

Rumlow站在外围略略扫了一眼，没有看见Tomas，心里不免轻舒了口气——这些人肯定是要收编进来的，不然就得处理掉——但就算Tomas出现在这些人里，收编进来，也不过就是再一次共事而已，没什么不好。

然后Rumlow的视线再一次不经意地落到冬兵身上，冬兵的巴雷特早不知道扔哪儿去了，想来就是弹药耗尽被当成了垃圾。他的身上散发着令人难以忽视的杀气，却同时也能如幽灵一般隐藏起来，多么矛盾的结合。Rumlow看着冬兵裤腿上无意间沾上的血迹和一脸肃杀而空洞的表情，回想着刚突入这里时刁钻的进攻线路，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，竟然有一点小小的难以名状的崇拜，他也分不清他到底是喜欢冬兵机械般的强大还是更喜欢他人类似的狡黠。

“Winter Soldier！归队！”指挥官在通讯器里对着某人大吼，但是对方似乎是发现了什么，只是稍微停顿了一下就继续朝某个角落走去。

“我去看看。”Rumlow回了一句，便匆匆跟了上去。

冬兵似乎有特殊的侦查技巧，他在前面走得很快，暴力开路，却总能在那些看似没有接缝的钢板后发现不为人知的密道。而Rumlow也就跟着冬兵一路走着，隔了一段距离，不知是赌气还是真的戒备，他总还记着那时候冬兵用他挡枪的事。

等到他们转过一个又一个密道后，这个研究所的全貌在Rumlow的脑海中几乎有了全然不同的映象。他知道他们正逐渐往地下走去，也许不知不觉已经有几百米深，而通讯器的讯号也逐渐不灵光起来，嘶嘶地鸣响。Rumlow对着耳机呼叫了几声，没有人应答，直到最后杂音也实在太大，吵得他脑仁疼，Rumlow索性就扯了耳机，专心致志地跟着冬兵走，而那个冷酷的男人似乎一点都没有受到影响，天晓得组织是不是给他配了通讯器，他看起来就是有通讯器也会随手扔掉的那种。

终于，在轰开一道墙壁后，走在前面的男人似乎找到了自己的目的地。

——一间隐藏在这莱茵地下的实验室，每一面墙都是特殊材料制成的钢板，上面不厌其烦地标示着各种注意事项，各种大小不一的罐装仪器之间由不同规格的电缆连接着，地下也是钢板制成的地板，缝隙里透着电子机械似的微光。

突然，冬兵毫无预兆地对着某个角落射出一连串子弹，许多电脑仪器在子弹的扫射下报废。

Rumlow被吓了一跳，不敢继续靠近，只远远站着，不知道冬兵究竟发现了什么。

然后，那些堆砌着资料也不知道是杂物的后面露出一角白色的衣服下摆，Rumlow有些奇怪，在那么隐秘的地下实验室竟然还有人没有逃走。

“等等！别开枪！”

熟悉的声音，Rumlow立刻认出了对方。不知怎的，一瞬间的冲动让他冲上前试图阻止冬兵想要继续开枪的手，他甚至忘记了冬兵那么可怕的战力，伸手抱住了他冰冷的铁臂。

下一刻Rumlow才发现自己做了什么可怕的事，然而躲在一边的人这时也冲了出来，果然是Tomas，这下Rumlow更不可能放手了。

Tomas也看见了Rumlow，更惊讶面前举枪的男子，不经意退后了几步。看起来他有点顾及冬兵，不知道是认出了对方的身份，还是只是觉得对方并不好说话。Tomas只好对着Rumlow急急说道：“Brock，再给我点时间，让我处理了文件！十分钟就行！”

“这里到底是干什么的！Tomas你不是说只是在研究能源吗！”

“让他去那里等一下，我会解释给你听的！”Tomas紧紧抓着Rumlow的肩膀，又担心冬兵一念之间砸了他的苦心研究，眼神慌乱地乞求道，“小Brock！求你、求你听听我的解释！先别毁了一切！”

此刻Rumlow也紧张得很，谈话间他离开了冬兵身边，插身隔在了男人与Tomas之间，冬兵的枪就顶在他背后丝毫没有放下的意思，他缓缓扭过头，一字一顿地说：“给我一点时间。”他想要把句子说得更清楚些，害怕这冷酷的士兵失手就开了枪，但最后发现自己破碎的语调几乎把句子拆成碎片。

但冬兵似乎是接受了，他放下枪，静默地站在原地。

“我想单独和你谈谈。”Tomas说。

“你有三分钟。”这时冬兵开了口，Tomas吓得一个瑟缩，点了点头。

收到Tomas求助的眼神，Rumlow硬着头皮朝Tomas暗示的方向一指，对冬兵说：“你去那里等我一下。”

冬兵冷冷地扫了他一眼，Rumlow壮着胆子朝他吼道：“我知道只有三分钟！”

冬兵看着全身炸毛了一样的少年，跨步走了。

等那些奇形怪状的罐装容器终于遮住了冬兵的身影，Rumlow才重新开始打量起Tomas，白大褂皱得不成样子，在躲藏的时候也沾上了不少灰尘。

“现在你可以说了。”Rumlow看着欲言又止的Tomas，烦躁地催促道，“你知道他说到做到，只有三分钟，不然他……”

“他会杀了我，”Tomas苦笑，“我从来就没想过还能活着出去。”

“那你——！”

“听我说听我说，Brock，求你保管这个东西，然后把这里的资料都烧掉——别让那个人带走。”Tomas抓着Rumlow的手恳求他，在他手里偷偷塞了一个芯片。

“这是什么……”芯片的背面印了一个鲜红的标志，熟悉到让Rumlow发笑，他蹲下身子捡起脚下散落的几张纸，抬头同样印了这个标志——砍掉一个头就能长出两个的怪物，生生不息的九头蛇。

“你是Hydra的人？你竟然也是……你知不知道我也是……”Rumlow这下真的笑起来，觉得Tomas可是蠢到家了。

而Tomas则是急急地说了下去：“我早就知道你也是Hydra的人了啊！我甚至知道他是谁！”Tomas瞥了不远处的冬兵一眼，将脚下那些资料收集起来，抢过Rumlow手上的那叠，然后不知从哪里摸出一个打火机，将文件点燃。

“Tomas你疯了！”Rumlow想要抢过烧起来的文件，但Tomas阻止了他。

“我没疯！他们不该得到这些东西！至少现在不行！”红血丝布满了Tomas的眼球，他看起来就像是疯了，他几乎要把Rumlow的肩膀抓断，直到那些文件在火中磨灭了所有文字才略略松了一点力道。

“我没有骗你，Brock，我在研究新能源——我企图研究那个能造福人类的能源，但是组织要我把它变成武器！他们想要的不是人类生生息息的繁衍，而是破坏、毁灭政敌！我一度也相信只要除去意见相左的阻碍，组织就可以给这个混乱不堪的世界带去秩序！但不是这样的……这个外星发现的物质所制造出来的东西不是人类能控制的，我没法再研究下去了，它甚至看起来像活的，只要搭配精确的算法，它就能将一个人彻底化成飞灰，多远都行……Brock，连我都觉得害怕。”Tomas絮絮叨叨地说着，说到后来他止不住地哭起来，但他还是牢牢抓着Rumlow，像是在寻找支柱。

Rumlow被他抓得生疼，但又无法挣脱，他也开始对Tomas吼道，试图唤回对方的理智：“那又怎么样！你知不知道这么做你会被组织杀掉的！”

“我本来也不可能活着出去……负责这个项目的人都死了，我会是最后一个。”Tomas的眼里只剩下Rumlow，他充满希冀地望着对方，“我死以后，你就说所有东西都被我烧了，然后藏好了芯片，找个时机退出组织，别再回去了。”

Rumlow简直被Tomas天真的想法震惊了，他忍不住压低了喉咙嘶吼道：“Tomas，你究竟是怎么想的！这怎么可能！他看见了、那个家伙全看见了！他会连我一起杀掉！”Rumlow朝冬兵的方向看去，那层层叠叠的器械之间，冬兵幽深的双眼正看向这里，尽管他面无表情，但Rumlow总觉得对方知晓一切。

“那就先杀了他。”Tomas的眼睛瞪得大大的，眼里的光灼热到连Rumlow也不寒而栗。

 

莱茵的地下实验室。

疯狂的科学家将自己的手紧紧压在Rumlow的手上，Rumlow竟一时无法挣脱，他被牵引着触到了整个实验室的电闸控制器。

“那就杀了他……你不是想给他教训吗？Brock！我都可以满足你！这样你就没什么好顾虑的了！”

控制电流量的开关被开到最大，混乱的电缆中央到处是噼噼啪啪的火花，冬兵脚下的钢板里透出刺目的光线。

冬兵疑惑地向地下看去，感觉到从脚底传来的震动。他没有莽撞地直接砸开地板，而是用匕首翘起钢板的一角，只见地下镶嵌着一块巨大的玻璃板，玻璃下方一枚不知什么物质组成的圆珠在中间晃悠着，由于一边钢板的翘起而向另一边倾斜。周围的电缆纵横交错，把这个重力装置围在中间，好像一个硕大的水银炸弹。

——Tomas利用Rumlow将冬兵轻易地引到了他设置的陷阱上。

“你疯了！”Rumlow用头撞开将双手缠住他双臂的Tomas，“放手！”

而Tomas似乎还不死心，整个人将Rumlow扑倒在地，也许是对方的那张脸让Rumlow太容易想起那日友善的回忆，这让他变得优柔寡断，一时无法起身去支援冬兵。

“Brock！你为什么不好好想想人类的福祉？你被人当枪使还没有当够吗？你准备当到什么时候？一辈子吗！”Tomas逼问着Rumlow，要不是他癫狂的眼神，Rumlow真怀疑自己才是弥足深陷的那个。

Rumlow推不开他，只好举起枪，就这么任由对方纠缠着，一枪打爆了Tomas的头。Tomas的血几乎喷了Rumlow一脸，Rumlow用力抹了一下，还是整个脸都糊满了血水。

他看着Tomas的尸体，呼吸急促，不知是因为打斗还是被对方撼动。

他被当做枪当了十年，这几乎从记事开始就成为他无可避免的命运，他坦然接受，有吃有穿地活着，他不介意当一辈子。但现在有个人却叫他想想全人类的幸福，为什么？凭什么？全人类何曾给他的童年带来过幸福？

“你疯了，Tomas，是你疯了……”Rumlow对自己说，“秩序，从痛苦中来。”

第一次，他将Hydra的理念当做借口，他竟然也开始认同。

没有光靠理想就能支持的未来，没有不通过斗争就能获取的权利，即使是牺牲也应有顺序。

这个世界没有那么便宜的事。

不远处，踩在炸弹钢板之上的冬兵就这样站在四散着火花的电缆堆里，连挡都没有挡一下。甚至有一根拳头粗的电缆因为负荷超载直接从中间断裂开来，伴着幽蓝的火花四处翻飞，失控的电缆眼看着就往冬兵身上扑去。Rumlow不知道他脚下的炸弹是不是真的能炸死一个超级战士，也不知道如果冬兵站着不动的话那些危险的电缆会不会直接就能劈死他，但他不想看到冬兵去死。

——他救过我。

Rumlow愣了几秒，才终于连滚带爬地去摸那个电闸。

在整个实验室陷入黑暗的瞬间，那根电缆也触上了冬兵……

寂静骤然降临，没有电流声，也没有丝毫光亮，整个实验室仿佛一瞬之间死去。

Rumlow在适应了黑暗之后，往冬兵最后站立的方向望去，那个方向隐隐折射出一抹银色，Rumlow终于放心地舒出一口气——他没事。

但是眨眼之间，那抹银色又消失不见，Rumlow头皮一麻，急切地喊了一句：“Winter?!”

然后窒息感袭来，Rumlow感觉被一个重力拖拽到地上，他被人卡住喉咙一句呼救也叫不出，但对方似乎并没有打算立马杀死他，只是把他按在地上。就在这时，他碰到了对方握紧的左手，冰冷如铁，另外还有一道滚烫的、没有完全冷却的狭长豁口。

Rumlow已经知道他是谁。

“你想杀死我？”冬兵用的是问句，是因为他本身就对太多事无法确定——但也许他原本打算用的是肯定句。

Rumlow说不出话来，但他用尽全力挪动着自己的头，做出一个摇头的姿势，但冬兵实在卡得太紧，看上去他只是梗了下脖子，Rumlow也不知道他能不能明白自己的意思。

冬兵手上的力道松了下来，也许是他看到了Rumlow的动作，亦或是原本他就只是想要警告一下Rumlow。

“不要再有那种想法。”冬兵的双手从Rumlow的喉咙转移到他的脸颊，他用自己的拇指一下一下抹着Rumlow满脸的血迹。也许是因为刚才抵挡冒电的电缆而受了损伤，冬兵左手的拇指不太灵活，Rumlow感觉得到，每当它要转过一定弧度的时候都会停顿一下然后才继续滑动。

“你只能站在我这边。”冬兵用手指细细抹了一阵，最后还是粗暴地用整个手掌将Rumlow的脸糊干净，“即使我不记得你。”

——他就知道冬兵绝对没有能帮他完整擦个脸的耐心！

但这次Rumlow并没有开口抱怨，连他的鼻梁骨被那手掌里粗糙的纹路刮得酸酸的，他都没有吭声。

“你付不起这个代价，soldier。”

说完，冬兵又像一个当机的娃娃一样垂下了双目，像是沉思了一下，然后不明所以地起身走了。

黑暗的实验室里，Rumlow只能看见那抹冷硬的银光渐行渐远，最终消失在他的视线里。也不知道刚才那句真的是冬兵心中所想，还是只是不知从哪个教官那里听来的训诫。

就像他们初遇的那次一样，一如Rumlow看着载着冬兵的黑色轿车和他错身而过，那个冰冷而强大的士兵和他走的永远像是两条路——冬兵并不是一个能够被当成正常人类的存在，他是杀手，是兵器，他要帮助Hydra建立秩序，所以他被命令成为所有痛苦的来源，他必须精准、顺从，甚至不允许保有感情。

强烈的酸楚逼得他眼里冒出水汽，他杀死了过去熟悉的人，他牺牲了全世界的“福祉”成全了自己和冬兵的性命。但他不后悔，任何事都是要付出代价的，要么自己付、要么从别人那里预支，毫无例外。

但又有谁必须为谁的愿望买单？

谁又规定要用冬兵的命来为Tomas的愿望买单？

Rumlow从只剩下一片废墟的实验室里站起身来，再也没有看一眼Tomas的尸体，他弯腰捡着冬兵走时没有带走的散落一地的枪械武器。

“真是上辈子欠你的。”稚气未脱的少年抱着枪，脸上混着还没擦干净的血迹和泪痕，小声嘟囔了一句。

 

三天之后，Rumlow和冬兵顺利抵达Hydra总部，Rumlow上交了Tomas想要用生命保护的芯片，那也是第一次Rumlow被特许亲眼观摩了冬兵的洗脑过程。

Rumlow听着冬兵压抑不住的嘶吼，看到他的眼神再一次变得空洞。

同时，他也听见自己心里痛苦的吼叫。

嘴里却说着另一句话。

“秩序，从痛苦中来。”

 

 


	5. December. 1996- Please Look At Me

凛冬降临。  
纽约已经下起了大雪，好几次任务，Rumlow都不得不踏着过膝的大雪潜行。  
——但也总好过那个人，躺在四季恒温的冰柜里。  
距离上次再见，已经过去一年两个月零二十四天，再熬个几天也就是新年了。  
Rumlow的位置在队伍里已经固定下来，虽然算不上什么打前锋的老队员，他这个年龄更不可能当得了什么小队长。他自己也知道，若不是凭着冬兵的那几次巧合，他怎么可能爬那么快，所以在之后的每次任务里，他变得更机警——他要小心地处理上面分配给自己的任务，而活下来，也要变得更聪明才行。  
现在他和小队成员四散着分布在居民区的公寓楼顶，这几日的雪把屋顶铺得严严实实，Rumlow趴在顶上，半身陷进雪里，大雪还时不时地下，很快也把他盖了起来。  
Rumlow和一个上了年纪的老兵一组，那人原来是海军，在海上待了好些年，看云的走向就能知道接下来会下雨；身手也不错，原来三两下就能把Rumlow撂倒，不过现在已经没那么容易了，联合起队里的老人都感叹果然年轻好啊，但还是会拿年龄嘲弄他，没毛的小鸡仔什么的,Rumlow撇撇嘴也不反驳，心想，过两年他也是会长毛的……  
他们已经在这楼顶潜伏了两天，除了最初的地点指令，再也没有后续的消息，也不知道到底要他们等什么。  
老家伙蹲不住了，从怀里摸出一个扁扁的小酒壶，嘬了一口，抛给一边的Rumlow。  
“喝点儿，冻僵了都。”  
Rumlow也不推辞，把枪抱在怀里，拧开盖子就猛灌了起来。  
“哎哎！慢点！纯的朗姆酒呢！”老兵压低了声音叫道，“忘了青少年不能喝酒，还我。”  
Rumlow停下来，砸吧了两下嘴，说：“朗姆酒怎么了？喝起来也不怎么样。”  
“真是没品的小崽子……搁在海上，人人都爱朗姆酒。”老兵一脸嫌弃地看着Rumlow，伸长了手要抢回酒壶，但是没有成功。  
Rumlow作势晃了晃酒壶，佯装遗憾地撅撅嘴：“喝完了。”  
老兵一口骂声还在嘴里，一阵细微的电磁声打断了他们。  
任务来了。  
“BR806036收到，请指示。”  
酒壶光明正大地被揣进怀里，Rumlow还故意按了按，听见边上的老兵骂了句shit，心里无比舒畅。  
狙击枪重新架起，大楼底下窜出几道黑影，一边寻找掩护，一边迅速前行着。他们速度不慢，步调有序，看起来就是训练有素；而最前面那个就有些狼狈，但好在弹药看似还算充沛，那人瞬间的爆发力也支持着他没有被后面的部队追上。  
“击毙追击者，优先回收Asset。”  
“Copy it.”  
也许是刚才喝了酒，也或许是听见了冬兵的名字，Rumlow全身开始热起来，他嘴里嘟囔着些细碎的粗话，抖了抖身上的雪，对着一个跳出巷子的黑影就是一枪，人影中弹倒下，惹来边上的老兵故意鄙视地哼声。然后Rumlow又放了一枪，也没管中没中，把枪往老兵那儿一挪，摸了摸身上的装备，说：“剩下的交给你了，我去接他。”  
“嘁，看你兴奋的，它又不会懂。”  
“我懂就行，”Rumlow找到了墙面上一侧的排水管，默默对队友比了个再见，“Hail Hydra！”  
Rumlow下到楼底，朝着敌人追赶的方向也悄悄跟了上去。  
身边不断有倒在地上的尸体，他的队友正在为他清除路障，也在帮冬兵缴清追兵。  
然后一切痕迹就消失了，敌人已经完全被肃清干净，而冬兵也不见了踪影。  
Rumlow四处看了看，捻了捻角落里的血迹，拐进了一条隐蔽的小巷，然后他看见了扔在垃圾堆里空壳了的枪。  
真浪费。  
Rumlow捡起枪，往里塞了几枚子弹，上了膛，一边敲打四周的墙壁一边靠近了小巷的深处。  
他像一个寻找走失宠物的主人一样，一边敲敲打打一边呼喊冬兵的名字。他就是故意的，故意弄出引人注意的声响，故意让冬兵知道他在找他。武器对声响很敏感，他有四倍的听力，对放轻的脚步和呼吸更容易警觉，而大点的声音反而像是生活噪声，武器听了会烦躁，但不会警惕。  
——这是Rumlow自己摸索出的一套规则，他觉得会有用。  
果然在小巷的尽头，一套废弃的旧沙发背后，Rumlow发现了已经盖了薄薄一层雪花的冬日战士。  
“你在这儿。”Rumlow翻到沙发上，在冬兵的头顶上说道。  
冬兵没有动，像是冻僵了似的，然而紧紧捂住自己的腹部，红色的血给他这一部位的雪花染上了色。  
Rumlow避开了冬兵的左边，从他的右侧翻到了沙发后，把刚上好子弹的枪塞到了冬兵的手里。冬兵这时猛地眯起双眼，举起到手的枪就朝Rumlow指去。而Rumlow则偏过头，在子弹擦过耳畔的时候伸出左手握住了冬兵开枪的手，手指卡进扳机，让冬兵的第二枪落了空；而右手不知从哪里掏出一枚金属片，卡进冬兵铁臂的缝隙，细微的电流让银色的胳膊彻底瘫痪。  
这一手，Rumlow不知道练了多少遍。  
有些烫的枪管贴在Rumlow的脸上，他几乎坐在对方的怀里。铁臂的失灵让冬兵有些恼怒，但右手的枪被牢牢钳制着，他不明白眼前这个看起来不甚强壮的年轻人怎么会有能和他抗衡的力气，竟让他扣不下扳机。  
而Rumlow也并不是真的要打败冬兵，他拉开对方的战斗服看了一眼，伤口看起来挺深，但已经不再流血了，想来是血清在起作用很快就能好起来。  
“Pасслабляться[[[] Расслабляться：俄语，意为“take it easy”，放松。]].”  
冬兵听懂了Rumlow的话，但并没有真的放松下来。  
Rumlow看着冬兵的眼睛，缓慢地说：“我放开你，但是你不能开枪，我们好好说话，行吗？”  
冬兵没有什么反应，Rumlow退开一点，慢慢站起来，那柄枪就从Rumlow的脸旁挪到了他的眼前。  
Rumlow又将话重复了一遍，看着已经没什么回应的冬兵，苦笑了一下，然后慢慢放开了手。  
雪似乎停了，四面有呼啸的风，让小巷显得安静得过分。  
但冬兵没有开枪，Rumlow等了几秒，轻轻舒了口气。  
伏击了两夜，Rumlow都长出了青色的胡茬，他的影子映在冬兵的眼眸里，看起来和从前有些不大一样，虽然冬兵不知道自己为什么这样觉得。  
“你好像长大了一点。”冬兵受伤的地方已经不再流血，皮肤里像有蚂蚁在爬，但他知道他的伤口正在愈合。  
“搞得你好像记得我似的。”Rumlow轻笑出声，蹲下来检查冬兵的装备袋，从腰间的小包里拿了两枚手榴弹补进去。  
“我不记得了……”冬兵想了想，发现确实没什么印象。  
“好吧……”Rumlow抬起头看到冬兵一脸认真的样子，有些不忍，“谢谢夸奖？”  
冬兵垂下眼睛看着自己身上的口袋再次被各种弹药填满。  
“不客气。”  
之后他们没有再说话，似乎是达成了某种协议，冬兵如木偶般乖顺地任由摆布，而Rumlow也就埋头继续帮武器填补着装备的缺漏。耳机里交杂的频道时不时传来队友的开枪声和粗鲁的抱怨，Rumlow偶尔也粗着嗓子故意模仿着他们的口气跟着学两句，冬兵有时候会抬头看他，有时候不会，双眼里像是蒙了雾气，迷茫地猜不透他在想什么——正如Rumlow无数次在实验室看见的那样——当然出任务的时候除外。  
最后，当冬兵的装备袋重新回到满满当当的状态时，Rumlow也就顺势拆下了冬兵铁臂上的干扰装置，这一刹那的解放让冬兵下意识地捏青了Rumlow的右手腕。Rumlow皱紧了眉头没有吱声，等冬兵放开了他的手，才拉下袖口遮住吓人的淤青。  
Rumlow伸出头在沙发后观察了下周围的情况，又问了问同伴的反馈，才放心地站起来。他看了看依旧呆坐在原地的冬兵，问：“能走吗？”  
冬兵动了动腿，又低头看了看自己的伤口，他的伤口很痒，用力时还是会一抽一抽地疼，但要自己走回基地已经绰绰有余。  
于是他点了点头，没有说话。  
这时天空又开始下雪，风似乎也大起来，在狭窄空旷的巷子里发出诡异的呼啸。  
沉寂多时的耳机里也传来队长的指示，要Rumlow带冬兵直接去联络点，有人在那里接应，要立刻带走冬兵。  
Rumlow奇怪道：“不和我们走吗？”  
“不，上头会派人接手，直接处理。”  
Rumlow一愣，有些犹豫地问：“可这次行动很顺利啊，他也出现在约定地点……”  
“这不是我们能管的事，”频道对面顿了两秒，才又继续说话，“臭小子，别犯傻。”  
Rumlow瞥了眼开始抬头看雪的冬兵，人形兵器坐在地上不知在想什么，像是完全被雪花吸引。Rumlow不知道他以前到底是什么样子，不过与初次见面似乎有了些不同，他更沉默，更让人猜不透他究竟在想什么。  
Rumlow咬了咬牙转过头去：“知道了，那么联络点的位置是……”  
雪越下越大，很快就在冬兵的睫毛上结了一层薄薄的霜花，而这白茫茫的漫天雪花像是突然在他眼里突然折出了光线，冬兵瞪大了眼睛，一串数字从苍白的记忆里蹿出来，一下子抓住了他。  
“……No.32……557……”  
Rumlow正记着坐标，忽地听见冬兵这么一句，下意识地问：“什么？”  
冬兵没有回答，他仰着头站起来，眼里的光越发亮了，像是清晨散开了的迷雾。  
Rumlow心里却咯噔了一下，他的左手摸到枪套里的枪，小心地靠近着男人。  
他对冬兵伸出右手，那只手刚才受了伤，所以现在有些不自觉地颤抖，当然这并不代表Rumlow承认自己有那么点害怕。不过他还是慢慢靠近冬兵，直到自己的手已经凑到了他跟前。  
“Soldier，跟我走。”  
冬兵转过头看向Rumlow，他的眼神不再迷茫一片，也不似行动时冷酷，仿佛是在竭力寻找什么，但那里面的抗拒明晃晃地呈现在Rumlow眼前。  
“不。”于是冬兵说了出来，并且似乎想要躲避Rumlow伸出的手。  
Rumlow紧张地又朝前跨了半步，小心的掩藏着夹在右手指缝间的干扰器。  
刚才Rumlow并没有关闭通讯器，所以现在对面传来了队长焦急的询问声，但Rumlow不敢搭话，怕一瞬间的分神让冬兵做出什么危险的举动。  
“不！”  
随着耳机里传来的催促，冬兵似乎是感觉到了什么威胁，他又重复了一边刚才的回答，然后猛地将Rumlow按倒在了沙发的靠背上。冬兵的铁臂再次压在Rumlow的手腕，而干扰器也顺势滑落，磁性贴片牢牢地黏住了冬兵精密的胳膊，一瞬间放出的电流流窜过铁臂一下子就让它再次失去效用，那电流甚至传导到Rumlow的手上，倒是麻痹了钻心的痛觉。  
Rumlow掏出枪，却立刻被冬兵右手上的小刀挑飞。就在小刀削向他脖子的那一刻，Rumlow用力捶击了一把冬兵未愈的伤口，疼痛让冬兵的动作有了一丝停顿，但这也足够Rumlow逃过致命一击。他头猛地一偏，那锋利的刀刃就挨着Rumlow的耳机，插进了身边的椅背里。  
通讯被暴力中断，只剩半截挂在Rumlow的耳边，他相信对面听见这里的动静一定会飞快地赶来，那么冬兵不要说有什么反抗的念头，等着他的可能不仅仅是洗脑了。  
“你他妈到底是犯了什么毛病！”Rumlow忍不住对着冬兵的脸狠狠揍了一拳。  
而冬兵也回敬了他一个拳头，他并没有手下留情，他的拳头打得Rumlow的耳朵嗡嗡作响，半张脸立刻就肿了起来。  
但也许是腹部的创口耗费了他太多的力气，刚才的打斗让他又开始流血，他微微喘着气并没有打算继续殴打Rumlow而是起身准备离开。但嵌在左手的磁片让他失去对铁臂的控制，他一转身，原本掐住Rumlow手腕的铁臂也连带着把他从沙发拖到了地上，这双仿佛黏连在一起的手承载着Rumlow的重量，让冬兵不得不弯下了半边身体。  
地上的少年耷拉着身体看他，他发现他竟然在笑。  
冬兵感到疑惑，而Rumlow也看出了他的疑惑，先开了口：“你跑不掉。”  
冬兵听到了答案，但是他没有回答，Rumlow看着对方开始掰开两人胶着的双手，嗤笑了一声：“他们已经在路上，你出了巷子很快就会被抓住。你哪儿也去不了，什么也记不住。”  
冬兵停下来，眼里似有纠结，Rumlow听见冬兵问：“那怎么办？”  
然后他就知道自己赢了。  
“你得听我的，跟我回去。”Rumlow扯着面目难辨的半张脸笑起来，“别太贪心，至少我能让你记点东西。”  
冬兵皱着眉头想了一会儿，又看了看一旁被打碎的通讯器，把Rumlow从地上一把抱起，重新搁在了沙发上。  
“要做什么？”  
“忍住就行。”  
突然，Rumlow伸手扯过冬兵，双腿夹住对方的腰，扭身把冬兵翻倒在了沙发上。他们的位置对调，一瞬的惊愕滑过冬兵的双眸，但Rumlow并没有给他反应的时间，拔出刚才被男人戳进沙发的小刀，一把捅进了冬兵的伤口。  
尖锐的疼痛瞬间侵袭了冬兵，他能感觉到小刀冰冷的锋刃破开他的皮肉直戳到他的肋骨，钻心的痛楚沿着脊髓窜上大脑，连带着瘫痪的铁臂都一抽一抽地颤抖，而他完好的右手更是直接就掐上了Rumlow的脖子。  
Rumlow的呼吸被瞬间扼住，但他没有停下，而是更用力地在冬兵的腹部划拉着。  
冬兵恶狠狠地掐着Rumlow，说：“你要杀我！”  
青筋从颈部暴起，一直蔓延到额头，Rumlow几乎说不出话来，肺部的空气正一点点被排挤干净，但手里的刀却并没有颤抖，Rumlow觉得自己的手从没有像现在这般稳过。  
但他还是挤出最后一点空气，断断续续地对冬兵说：“交给……我……不然就现在杀……杀了我……”  
冬兵卡在Rumlow喉间的手没有放开，但却也没有再锁紧。  
疼痛正阻碍着冬兵的思考，他忘了反抗，忘了到底是不是要杀死对方，甚至暂时忘记了同意这场交易的初衷。他竭力地忍耐着这种折磨，血丝布满了他睁大的双眼，他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，不知何时才是尽头。  
但很快这尽头便来临了，Rumlow从冬兵的身体里削下一小段肋骨后便拔出了小刀。  
断骨被毫不爱惜地扔到了角落里，Rumlow又从身上找出止血的纱布和绷带堵上冬兵的伤口，有血清加持，这些可怕的创口不些时日就能长好。  
“……不要说话……”  
从疼痛中缓过来的冬兵听见少年嘶哑的话语，这才发现自己都忘了放下手，少年的脖子上染了一圈紫黑色的手印，比先前腕上的要严重得多。  
冬兵张了张口，被Rumlow一把按压在伤口上止住了话语。  
“你答应听我的……我说……不要说话……”他的声音哑得像是要断气一般，说完这句他不得不停下了用力抽了两口气，却又一下子被呛住了似的猛烈咳嗽起来。  
这时，巷口传来凌乱的脚步声。  
冬兵抓起Rumlow转身翻到了沙发背后。  
“不许动！”  
然后Rumlow就听见队长在叫自己的名字。  
他转头又用嘶哑的声音郑重地交代了冬兵一遍：“不要说话。”  
接着Rumlow举起双手从后面站了起来：“这里是BR806036，资产回收完毕，请指示。”  
“Rumlow！你没事吧？”小队训练有素地靠近着他们，后面跟着明显是研究人员的白大褂们——他们是来接手冬兵的。  
说实话，Rumlow的状态在他们眼里一点都不好，半边肿胀的脸颊、脖子上的淤痕、哑得都听不出原声的嗓子都证明刚才他经历了一番打斗。但他并没有多说什么，而是继续汇报：“资产负伤，不适合做回收清理，我建议做观察后再定夺。”  
“可是我们接到的命令是立刻……”白大褂们似乎有些犹豫，不过如果负伤严重也确实不适合电击，容易引起休克和脏器衰竭。  
“他断了骨头，即使有血清短时间内应该也长不好，如果不想武器报废我觉得你现在就该打报告给上面请示。”Rumlow明显已经感觉到不耐烦，嗓子里有腥味，每多说一句都像是在撕裂喉咙。  
“但他不稳定……”  
“他只是太疼了……”Rumlow摸了摸自己的脸，肿胀感让他几乎感觉不到自己的脸，“又没揍你你怕什么。”  
白大褂被呛得无言以对，只好转身先去请示上级，但Rumlow确信对方看到自己这样，也断不会自告奋勇地在没有部队保护的情况下直接接手冬兵。  
于是白大褂们在一通电话后转身撤离，冬兵的管辖权又落回了Rumlow这群士兵手里。Rumlow甩甩自己麻痹的右手，它依旧和失灵的铁臂连在一起，冬兵感觉到了手臂的晃动，也抬头看他。  
少年的笑此刻在他眼里少有的难看，谁肿了半边脸还会笑得好看呢？  
“半截‘夏娃’换你一次不洗脑的机会，你说值不值？”  
他似乎有点想起，这小鬼一直都在他身边。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Brock Rumlow。”


	6. -February. 1997- Brother Mission

“Così freddo[[[] Così freddo：意大利语，意为“so cold”，好冷。]]……”陌生的字句伴着白色的一团雾气从身边的少年口中滑出来。  
他转过头去看他，试图从对方的表情里联想出一些意思，但似乎并没有什么成效。  
“你说什么？”  
“没说什么……”  
在他眼里似乎又长高了一点的少年呼着热气，皱着眉头，试图把冰凉的手弄得暖和些，然而水汽会迅速聚集空气里的寒冷，让他的举动变得毫无疑义。似乎是注意到对方努力探究的视线，少年抬起金棕色的眼眸翻了个白眼，看也没有看他：“管好你自己就行了，别又给我添麻烦。”  
他不置可否地转过头去，不再说话。  
短暂的沉默让彼此间陷入一种无声的尴尬。好吧，不得不承认有时候他们已经习惯了这种尴尬，反正他们之间的关系不会像世俗的社交关系一样因为尴尬而变糟糕——当然也许只是因为他对这段关系并没有什么正向的期待。  
Rumlow觉得有点烦躁，他从身上的口袋里凑了一把零钱，走到马路对面的小窗口买了两张通往接应地的车票。  
冬兵在马路这头等他，下意识地将身影藏在阴影里，只留出模糊的轮廓——只要能让同伴找得到自己就行，别人的视线都是累赘的东西。  
也许是做这行的人与常人不同的观察力，也或许是冬兵在他眼里就是那么不同，反正这被对方故意掩藏的模糊轮廓就这么在Rumlow转身的刹那撞进他眼里。  
“Lui è bello[[[] Lui è bello：意大利语，意为“He is beautiful”，他真漂亮。]]……”Rumlow下意识地嘟囔了一句。  
“谢谢。”只见刚才还在观望四周的冬兵迅速地回过头，朝Rumlow的方向做了一个口形。  
Rumlow略略惊讶，又同时感觉到一阵被戏弄的气恼，他几步冲回马路对面，问道：“你听得懂？”  
“不懂。”冬兵的回答看起来相当不诚实。  
“那说什么谢谢？！”Rumlow揪起他的衣领质问——哦，大进步，现在他竟然敢揪起对方的衣领了，还不用担心冬兵拗断他的脖子。  
“你的表情不像在骂我。”好吧，现在看起来刚才的回答有理有据。  
“戴起来，”Rumlow皱着眉从冬兵的领口伸进手去，从衣服的内袋里摸出一只黑色的口罩，迅速地把对方的脸遮上，“你的脸太显眼了。”  
冬兵对Rumlow的举动似乎有些微词，但最终还是没有说什么。  
等Rumlow把口罩把冬兵的脸罩得严严实实后，冬兵也伸手开始拉拽Rumlow的围巾，把Rumlow年轻的脸也挡在暖暖的毛线后面。  
“你的也是。”  
“嘶……”冬兵坚硬的左手隔着手套擦过Rumlow脸上未愈的乌青，Rumlow疼得一个激灵却没有动，像是被围巾里的暖意驯服，直到冬兵完完全全完成了自己的“作品”后才低声嘟囔了一句，“Cazzo[[[] Cazzo：意大利语，意为“fuck/fucking/dick/shit”等。]]……”  
“你在说什么？”  
“在骂你。”  
远处，破旧的长途车冒着黑色的烟尘缓缓驶来，Rumlow瞪了冬兵一眼，扯了一把对方冷硬的手臂，率先上了车。

他们并没有坐到预计的目的地，而是中途就下了车，两人躲在人群里看着原来藏匿着几个跟踪者的汽车缓缓开过，才放心地离开。  
大约只是为了测试冬兵的稳定性而派的任务，这次他们完成得太顺利，几乎都用不到冬兵出手，Rumlow凭一个人就轻车熟路地杀到了目标面前。然后便是安排好的逃亡路线，只不过也许是因为前期太过平坦，这次的追兵便好像难对付了很多。  
好几波不同的面孔陆陆续续跟着他们，但很多次都被他们巧妙地躲过，这一半归功于冬兵的直觉，一半归功于Rumlow钻巷子的本事；当然其中也交手过几次，冬兵一如既往地将身上所有的武器浪费干净，并用左手砸烂了好几个人的脑袋，在Rumlow也打完了身上仅有的弹药后，现在只剩下冬兵身上的一支勃朗宁——Rumlow可一点都不想用这种小娘炮的手枪，不过也只剩下这一支了，算是最后的保险吧。  
那些人锲而不舍地追了一路，他们俩也逃了一路。原来的着装早就不能穿了，到现在已经是从里到外完全换了一身行头，就连身份证明也换了两拨，最后一次Rumlow给两人搞到的是一对兄弟的ID。  
“走吧。”Rumlow将必需品打包成两个行李，把不太重要的小包交到冬兵手上，自己则提了个大的。  
冬兵接过包，换到自己的右手上，左手则伸过去把Rumlow手上的大包也抢了过来。  
Rumlow惊讶地看了冬兵一眼，皱了皱眉：“干什么？！你这样出了状况怎么掏枪？”  
“我不用枪，枪给你，”然后冬兵歪歪脑袋想了想，“现在我是‘哥哥’，听我的。”  
“呵，你还真入戏了，”说着，Rumlow朝冬兵的胸口摸了摸，确定了那只小手枪还好好呆在原地，才又补了一句，“这种‘小可爱’还是留给你吧。”  
说完，他把围巾往上提了提罩住脸，摸了桌上的房钥匙下楼退房，冬兵最近的胡子长了不少，不紧不慢地跟在身后。  
也许是叛逆期的来临，Rumlow总觉得哪里都看不惯冬兵，尽管他还是一如既往地觉得对方漂亮得厉害，但嘴上依旧刻薄。  
刚到楼下柜台前，门口伴着风雪的涌入进来两个高大的男人，一个直直地朝柜台的老板走来，另一个打量了一眼正下楼的冬兵和Rumlow守在了小旅馆的门口。  
Rumlow内心咯噔了一下，但不敢停下脚步，只好佯装继续下楼。  
负责问询的男人开门见山地问起来，眼睛却锐利地朝Rumlow瞥去，Rumlow略低了头不经意地拿围巾捂紧了脸。  
男人拿出一张纸对着老板说话，纸上了模糊的一个人影，看起来并不算高大，清瘦矫健的身影，还有年轻稚嫩的半张脸。  
Rumlow此刻恨不得能立刻掉头逃跑，那上头印的正是完成任务后准备和冬兵汇合的自己！他竟然不知道现场还有没有破坏干净的摄像头！  
但他已经走到楼梯的最后一格，身后的空间被冬兵阻挡，旅馆的门口又有同伙把守，他虽然不敢断定旅馆老板是不是看到过他的脸，但那些追兵日日夜夜盯着这张图，稍微一比对就能马上认出他来。  
突然冬兵侧身越过了Rumlow，将他的身体严严实实地挡在身后。  
“老板，我们的房间再续一晚。”只听冬兵这样说道。  
老板仔细辨认了照片，又看了看过来的冬兵，对着面前的男人摇了摇头，然后对冬兵说：“可以，外面风雪又大了，确实该再等等。”  
而柜台前的男人也看了冬兵一眼，然后侧过头，看见了他身后捂着围巾的Rumlow。  
“屋里那么暖还带着围巾吗？”  
对方审视的视线似乎将Rumlow周遭的空气化成冰雪，Rumlow突然感到冷，不由得浑身颤抖起来。  
如果对方发现了他，那么免不了一场战斗，虽然这两人并不一定是冬兵的对手，但是他们并不知道外面究竟有多少人。而他们现在只剩下了一支勃朗宁，再也没有多余的弹药可供消耗，距离接应地也少说得再穿过一个城市，更何况现在的他们根本无法联系任何人，不然何必东躲西藏地耗费那么多精力……  
——可恶的！  
“我兄弟生病了。”  
这时，冬兵揽过几乎僵硬在原地的Rumlow，左手自然地搭在他的脑袋上轻柔地按在自己的胸口，Rumlow隔着手套都能感觉到那只手的坚硬，并不温暖，碰到他围巾下脸颊的浮肿还有些疼，但冬兵并没有用力，至少Rumlow有些庆幸对方没有捏爆自己的脸。  
而Rumlow还是冷，不知怎么地浑身止不住地战栗着——就连他自己也知道这太诡异了，Rumlow不由地抬手捏住冬兵胸口的衣服，那下面还藏着他们唯一仅剩的武器，也许幸运的话他们可以……  
“他受不了冻，哮喘也总是好不了。”  
突然冬兵的右手贴上Rumlow抓着衣服的手背，那只手是温暖的，带着他手心特有的潮意，竟然奇迹地平抚了Rumlow几乎暴走的思绪。Rumlow终于配合地从嘴角溢出几声微弱的咳嗽，还有像是病中人压抑的喘息。Rumlow不敢从冬兵的指缝中看那个男人的反应，但他听见男人轻蔑地嘟囔了一句什么，便招呼门口的同伴走了。  
Rumlow不敢乱动，依着冬兵的步伐就这样如一个病弱少年一般微喘着回到房间。  
房门咔哒一声终于将一切危机隔绝在外，冬兵的后背贴着房门，Rumlow则贴着他的胸口慢慢安静下来。  
好几分钟，他们谁也没有说话，也没有动弹分毫。  
直到Rumlow有些不耐烦了，才喷着粗气问道：“你在干什么？”  
“我不知道。”冬兵如实相告。  
“不要做你不知道的事情。”Rumlow推开冬兵，走到窗口掀开一小条窗帘的缝隙，“那没有意义。”  
楼下的各种角落里果然停了不少看起来规格不一般的车辆，在风雪中停了一下后，纷纷继续朝远处开去。  
“有的。”冬兵却没有停下说话，Rumlow一回头，就看见他异常认真的眼神。  
——哦，这倒是少见。  
“好啊，那你说有什么意义？”  
“你。”冬兵伸手指了指Rumlow，然后想了想，又指指自己，“开心。”  
有时候，Rumlow真是越来越受不了冬兵的表达能力，也许是洗脑洗多了脑子跟不上了。组织里有人在洗脑后会无限循环地给他灌输战斗技巧，但别的东西就反而显得不那么重要，但这并不意味这语言并不重要，刚才这项冬兵没有退化干净的技能不正好发挥了作用吗？只是那些白大褂们想当然地觉得，武器要说话干什么？只需要会听话就行了——因此相应地，Rumlow就成了需要被动提高理解力的那个人，为了防止别人因为听不懂冬兵的意思而犯蠢挡了冬兵的道。  
“你怎么知道我会开心？你又没有看过别人的心，怎么会知道别人开不开心？！”  
Rumlow解读得胸有成竹，而冬兵却摇了摇头：“我会开心。”  
——啊，原来如此。  
今天的Rumlow在《解读冬兵习题本》上错了一题。  
——你还会知道开心？  
冬兵本不应该知道自己是不是开心，本来Rumlow应该这么反问的，语带讥讽地给自己扳回一城，但是他忍住了，毕竟刚才他救了他俩一命。  
“是你在靠近我。”冬兵站在门口动都没有动，他的眼神清透明亮，却并没有任务时那般的锋芒，Rumlow觉得他没有那时候漂亮，却感到没来由的一阵慌乱。  
冬兵像是思考了一下，犹豫地抿了下嘴唇，最后还是说了出来：“我并不是什么都不知道，Rumlow。”  
只有那一个名字软糯得如在舌头里打滚，和所有从冬兵嘴里说出来的话都如此不同。Rumlow不知道这是一种什么情绪在身体里翻腾，从身体的最深处透出来的、无法抑制的叛逆刺激得他几乎腾地跳起。他应该为此感到恼怒吗？为了冬兵自以为是的猜测而竭力否认？然后臭骂他一顿给上头的白大褂们打一个大大的小报告，让他们该庆幸终于能有机会完成之前被打断的“清洗工作”……  
Rumlow放下撩窗帘的手，疾步走到冬兵跟前，睁大眼睛瞪着他，双唇开开合合似乎在酝酿什么。  
然后他双手揽过冬兵的头颈，给了他一个恶狠狠地亲吻。  
“Fottere voi, Inverno[[[] Fottere voi, Inverno：意大利语，意为“Fuck you, Winter”。]]!”  
——对，就是这样，他早该这么做了。  
从最初的接近开始，他的崇拜、他的私心、他的叛逆全部都是因为这个男人，不然要怎么解释这个人在他心里的不同？  
Rumlow几乎有些粗暴地啃咬对方的嘴唇，他做好了接受一切冰冷的准备——但这份柔软的触感却跟他想象里的也有些不同，冬兵像个人类一样和他接吻，他俯下身子，将一冷一热的双手托在Rumlow的脑后，如Rumlow想把他吞噬干净一般，冬兵将在他眼前一点点成长的少年揉进怀抱里。  
也许冬兵确实不明白到底什么才算是开心，他不知道什么是开心很久了，但他在Rumlow身边不曾陷入过痛苦。很长的一段时间，他拒绝别人的靠近，他将自己的周围染成一片血海，但他并不抗拒Rumlow，在他看来Rumlow是那么勇敢和聪明，所以少年也在他身边呆得最久，至少这段记忆已经很久不被替换。  
Rumlow喘着气结束了这绵长的吻，他哆嗦着重复着那些带了“Cazzo”和“Fottere”的字句。冬兵任Rumlow挂在他的脖子上，问：“那是什么意思？”  
“在骂你，混蛋。”Rumlow又使了把劲勾过战士的脖子，在冬兵的唇边偷了一吻，“你也要骂我看看吗？”  
冬兵终于忍不住皱了皱眉，试探地说：“Fottere voi？究竟什么意思？”  
“骂你的意思。”

到底，Rumlow还是觉得自己扳回了一城。


	7. -March.2001- Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为也找不到具体的官设，所以冒昧私设一下：朗姆 生日3月17日意大利独立日，双鱼座♓  
> 美国人民满21才可以喝酒所以就让之前的时间过得快一些吧。  
> ————-  
> 上车请拉好扶手。😋

其实总体来说，九头蛇的日常和普通佣兵团的日常并没有什么差别，毕竟在明面上，他们还是挂靠在某些正经组织的名下的。

而那老套的属于同事团队间加固感情的活动也在这一天照常进行的，谁都不会有例外——属于Brock Rumlow的生日会。

这莫名其妙的庆生会一直闹到后半夜，也不知道那些老家伙到底是不是来给他庆生的，酒瓶砸了一堆，妓女也叫了一群，嘴里胡乱地说着荤笑话这可和Rumlow看见过的任何庆生会都不一样。不过Rumlow也并没有什么想法，反正从来也没过过什么正经生日，权当是给他们一个契机胡闹了吧。

在Rumlow被灌了一整箱啤酒后，终于忍受不了大堂里的喧闹，脚步虚浮地朝楼上的客房走去。他在晕眩中数着自己的步子，也数着今天到底干了些什么，明天还剩下些什么琐碎事……

当然今天这个日子对Rumlow来说也不是一点意义也没有。

——至少，他出去喝酒买烟终于可以光明正大地掏自己的ID卡了！

Rumlow摸着墙来到房间门口，晃着头对着门牌号上的数字读了好几遍才确定了确实是自己的房间。

今天被灌酒的量果然还是大大超过了他往常承受的范围，Rumlow几乎站不住脚，他用肩膀顶着门板，空出扶墙的双手开始摸那张不知道放在身上哪个口袋里的门卡。

突然咔地一声，Rumlow感觉自己身侧一空，一头便撞进了黑暗的房间里——准确地说是房间里某个人硬邦邦的胸口上。

Rumlow撞得头晕目眩，然而他醉都几乎无法起身，只得将脑袋埋在对方的胸口闷闷地质问：“你是谁？这是老子的房间！”

对方没有说话，只是用双手托起Rumlow的脸蛋，Rumlow立马就感觉到右半边脸上冰冷的触感，不由得打了个激灵，但这一下也让他猜到了对方的身份。

“你在这儿做什么？”Rumlow伸手勾着冬兵身上整齐的衣带，整张脸尽力扬起，几乎蹭到对方的鼻尖，“是在等我吗……还是只是杵着发呆？”

自上次的任务归来后，冬兵洗过几次脑，他们却更加经常地呆在一起，Rumlow像是从这些日子里摸索出了什么规律，总有办法让冬兵没在第一眼就杀掉自己。

而组织似乎默认了Rumlow能够稳定资产的情绪，也或者是上头容忍了资产暂时着迷于“新玩具”的小趣味——不论是资产还是他们这些人，包括看起来等级比较高的白大褂们，其实也都是随时可以扔掉的消耗品，这一点Rumlow清楚得很，但他也同时确信自己不可能永远当“消耗品”，冬兵是组织最有价值的“资产”，那么“管理人”也会是组织最有价值的人。

冬兵在Rumlow的视线里重叠着影子，朦胧到看不真切。

Rumlow自然地伸手挂住冬兵的肩膀。

——他终有一日会成为他的管理人的，Rumlow这样想。

——不管自己当初接近冬兵的目的究竟为何。

 

“生日，该吃蛋糕。”冬兵抱住Rumlow的身体转了个身。

Rumlow顺着冬兵的步伐后退，他醉得弄不清路，好几次差点被自己绊倒，于是索性双脚各自踩到冬兵的脚背上，身子大部分力道都挂在冬兵的身上，跟着对方一步一步地走。

然后Rumlow就感觉自己被放在了一张柔软的沙发上，面前的茶几上有一团模糊的光，像一个柔软的毛球。Rumlow感觉自己脑子没法转了，疑惑地伸出手想要试探那团昏黄，但冬兵一把就抓住了他，问：“干什么？”

“那是什么？”Rumlow同时问道。

“蛋糕。”冬兵把那团光往Rumlow面前推了推，回答。

Rumlow皱紧了眉头发出一声疑惑的嗫嚅。

手被冬兵拢在手心里动弹不得，他只好甩了甩脑袋，眯起眼睛，聚集起仅剩的一点点注意力去观察那团暖洋洋的光线。

房里没有开灯，那星点的光团只能照亮自己周围的一小块空间，温暖的火焰在小巧的蜡烛上静静燃烧，也只有那么一支，插在不到拳头大小的一块素色的蛋糕上。

这下Rumlow终于知道这是个什么玩意了，同时也很好奇冬兵哪儿搞来这么个玩意。

“哪儿弄来的？”

“生日，就要吃蛋糕。”冬兵似乎并没有听明白Rumlow的问题，而是总在强调这一项生日的步骤。

“行，吃吃吃。”说完，Rumlow把手从冬兵的掌心里挣脱出来，徒手拔了小蜡烛，把那一方小蛋糕抓在手心两三口就吃了。

其实Rumlow并不在乎生日到底要干什么，只不过那是冬兵希望的，他乐于满足他。

冬兵看着Rumlow几乎粗鲁地一口口吃着蛋糕，满手满指都蹭满了奶油。然后像是想到了什么似的，又急切地一把抓住Rumlow的手腕，说：“没有许愿！”

说实话，冬兵偶尔会出现这副和往常冷酷表情一点都不搭的神情来，透露着满满的孩子气，Rumlow总觉得那是洗脑洗多了，连性格都改变——当然也或许是冬兵本性如此，那些冷酷的面具一般的神态才是洗脑洗坏的表现——尽管那表情看上去是那么辣。

Rumlow无所谓地摆摆手，甜腻的蛋糕滑进他的食道，让他的舌根感觉有点发苦。Rumlow坚定了自己不爱吃甜食的判断，反正以前都没有吃过的东西，现在尝过了，也并没有怎么惊艳。不过他还是努力把食物咽进了肚子里，因为这是冬兵给的，送给他的生日礼物。

冬兵似乎是很坚持“要许愿”这件事，他把那一小截烧得快没有了的小蜡烛从Rumlow的指间抢救出来，然后又插进了Rumlow另一只手上的蛋糕残骸里——好吧，现在那些奶油几乎都所剩无几了。

Rumlow看着冬兵顽固地一定要重点蜡烛的模样，终于忍不住抢过了小蜡烛，扔到一边。房间里弥漫的夜色很快遮掩了小蜡烛的踪影，冬兵这才又抬头，将视线重新回到Rumlow身上。

Rumlow一手摸到冬兵的脸上，指间的奶油香气抹了他一下巴，Rumlow嘿嘿笑了一声吻上了冬兵的嘴角。

现在冬兵也尝到他嘴里那块蛋糕的味道，他微微向前压迫着Rumlow，侵吞着Rumlow嘴里的甜味，在两人分开的间隙又意犹未尽地舔了下嘴唇——现在他们俩都知道谁才是喜欢吃甜食的那一个了。

Rumlow迷离地晃着脑袋对冬兵笑：“其实不许愿没关系，不吃蛋糕也没有关系。”

冬兵有那么一瞬间惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，又皱起眉头严肃地摇了摇头：“那怎么能叫生日。”

Rumlow轻笑了一声，没有回答。

——从前就这么过，也并没有觉得什么呀，更何况，你也不知道自己多少年没有吃过蛋糕许过愿了不是吗？

不过这些话，Rumlow都没有说出来。

“那怎么办，没有许愿的生日就不完整，”Rumlow起身往冬兵的方向靠了靠，居高临下地将额头顶在对方的额上，嘴里的酒气混着甜腻的气味扑面而来，“那么，你要补偿我吗？”

Rumlow摇摇晃晃地摆动着自己的身体，像是孩子气的撒娇，这几年疯狂拔高的少年用一年比一年磁性沙哑地嗓音问他：“你说，你要送我一件什么生日礼物才能补偿缺憾呢？”

那么故意的违和感让冬兵突然间有点不淡定，他猛地觉得，这个房间里的空调是不是被调高了一点。

所以冬兵解开了作战服领口的扣子，伸手勾住少年——欧不，现在该是青年了——他勾住Rumlow胡乱动着还不断挑逗他的脑袋，热烈地献上自己的亲吻。而Rumlow配合地放软自己的身体，享受着冬兵突如其来的热情。他们从沙发上翻倒到地上，撞翻了原本放蛋糕的茶几，Rumlow趁机将手上残余的奶油一股脑地从冬兵敞开的领口抹进去，然后又往上回抹到冬兵的嘴角。

冬兵停下来，舔了舔再次蔓延到嘴边的甜渍，Rumlow也从快要窒息的拥吻中暂时获得片刻喘息。他看着冬兵缓慢而专心地舔干净嘴边那些在夜色中显得毛茸茸的白色奶油，但对方的眼神又如正在捕猎的猛兽般一刻也不放松地盯着Rumlow，这异样的反差让他觉得有趣，原来仅仅是甜食就可以让人人害怕的冬日战士露出那么意犹未尽的神情，他从没有见过冬兵那么频繁地伸出舌头来汲取那小女生才喜爱的味道。

“你脖子上还有。”Rumlow伸手指指冬兵那被他自己抹了一路奶油的脖子，万分放松地仰躺在地板上。

门外陆续想起人群嘈杂的说话声和磕磕绊绊的脚步声，想来也是特战队的队员们回房休息了，然后还有不远处砰砰砰的敲门声，Rumlow听见有人似乎粗着脖子喊自己的名字，还有莺莺燕燕的娇笑声。

他已经想不清自己到底住的是哪一间房，脑子里好像也长出了毛绒绒的光团一样，不知道自己到底要干什么。然后他被冬兵猛地抱起来，他抱着冬兵发型有些乱乱的脑袋，感觉有什么在他的锁骨附近拱着，带着温暖而潮湿的呼吸，痒痒地起了他一身鸡皮疙瘩，从伸得笔直的头颈缓缓漫延到不知道何时被撕开了背心的胸口。

他们滚到床上，Rumlow被冬兵摔进柔软的被褥里，冬兵跨坐在Rumlow的身上，Rumlow面朝下趴着，抓着床尾的花式栏杆往下爬了几步，立刻又被冰凉的金属手掌拖了回来，过了一会儿身后人却又迟迟没了动作。

Rumlow疑惑地侧了半边身子看向不知道怎么就停下了的冬兵，对方也是一脸疑惑地看着他。

——“你是不是不想做？”

——“你怎么不做了？”

Rumlow抬手遮住眼睛先笑了起来，他朝冬兵招招手，对方双手撑在他身旁凑了过来，Rumlow立刻感觉到了一边腰侧的凉意。

“别像个古板的绅士一样，Winter……”然后他给了他一个绵长的吻，把含糊的字句也揉碎在那粘腻和胶着里，“Be brave and follow your heart...”

“你真像个哄小孩儿的骗子，Rumlow。”

接着一切进程变得迅速并顺利起来，冬兵用脑子里不知何时灌输进去的熟练技巧开拓起眼前这副年轻的躯体。带着寒意的手指摩挲着柔软干涩的通道，它不灵活却耐心地抹平每一道褶皱，冬兵能感受到Rumlow每一次紧张或是享受的呼吸。这副身体柔韧性感，在冬兵看来Rumlow是年轻的，身体的语言无法假装，尽管Rumlow已经在前戏里爆了无数粗口并细数了自己操过的各色女人，但他依旧生涩，毫无疑问——然而他仍然在毫无保留地接纳着身后的人，他为他打开自己，如同在一把枪面前敞开了自己的防弹衣。

“你在冒险，Rumlow。”

冬兵终于将自己火热的部分慢慢推进了对方的身体，他们都发出一声略带疼痛的喘息，但他们也从未想过彼此竟如此契合。

Rumlow感觉冬兵在他的身体里翻起热浪，他在热浪里挣扎抵抗却又期待更猛烈的拍打，他的手紧紧抓住床尾的栏杆，汗水将栏杆上的锈味浸染上他握枪的手掌，他试图用手捂住自己不自觉发出的、如他睡过的无数女人那样淫荡的呻吟，那气味就这么涌进了他的鼻子，热烈地如同鲜血，然后冬兵带着汗味的呼吸靠近了他的后颈——他在亲吻他的后背，Rumlow无法言语这到底是什么样的一种感觉，这是他从未体验过的交合，然后亲吻变成了啃噬，他颤栗着享受这种粗暴的亲密，他仿佛感觉到冬兵的视线穿透过他的身体，他激烈的冲撞如猛兽般将它紧紧钉在身下，他大口地喘着粗气才能使自己不在这场狩猎里窒息。接着，猛兽带来了洪流，他溺亡在里面，Rumlow知道自己再也无法逃落。

“Yours, darling, is that fault and mine the loss.”  
Rumlow在冬兵的拥抱下喃语，冬兵将他胸口的白浊抹到床单上。

“你在念诗吗？”冬兵从没有听过Rumlow读过什么深刻的书，九头蛇也没有那么有情调的东西。

“对，亲爱的，”Rumlow无力地瘫在冬兵怀里，回给他一个浅酌的触碰，“这是我唯一会的一首。”

……

多年以后，当旧事慢慢在James Barnes的脑海里浮现的时候，他已经不知不觉翻到了本子的最后一页，将他记忆里的字句默写到空白的纸面上，像是有人无数次在他耳边念叨：

If holding someone than oneself more dear

If sorrowing and sighing ever more

If chewing grief, and rage, and many a cross,

If burning far away, and freezing near,

Are signs that Love consumes me to the core,

Yours, darling, is that fault and mine the loss.

不过他从未听某人提起过这首古老诗歌的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [诗歌来源： 《Signs of Love》爱的迹象，Francesco Petrarca（1304-）的十四行诗。译文：如果我珍视你更甚于我自己，如果我始终悲叹不绝，如果我总是咀嚼烦恼、愤怒和悲哀，如果我在远方热情似火，临到近处却止步不前，这些都说明了这爱情已将我消融殆尽，亲爱的，这都是你的错，也是我的灾。（Darling原诗中应是Lady，为了符合语境我就把它改了）]


	8. -April. 2001- A Chocolate & A Goodbye

“Buon pomeriggio.”Rumlow微张开嘴，字符像连成一串气泡似的变成一句异乡的句子，“‘下午好’的意思……或者你可以直接说‘Ciao’，这比较省力。”  
“Buon pomeriggio.”冬兵仔细观察了Rumlow的发音，然后舔了下嘴唇，跟着他重复， “Ciao.”  
冬兵一直在学习，从他醒来开始，不管是杀人也好还是单纯地坐在训练室里，他睁开眼的每一分每一秒都是学习的过程，直到他脑子里不该冒头的东西再出现，然后组织才会把他洗成一张白纸，接着从头来过——要Rumlow说，都是徒劳，毫无意义，也浪费资源。  
虽然，大多时候组织认为像特攻队或是白大褂这样的“资源”真不如一个Winter Soldier重要，Rumlow也完全没有怎么见识过冬兵脑子里的幽灵有多么顽固以及冬兵的个人履历到底是怎样的。  
不知道是该说年少老成还是别的什么好，Rumlow的脾性一年年沉静下来，偶尔会疯也会闹，但好奇却是渐渐不再有了——是好人是坏人都没什么分别，他们都杀过人，到如今还有什么“好”能扣在他们头上？对他来说，Winter Soldier也只是Winter Soldier而已。  
“很好。”Rumlow下意识地把手指放进嘴里舔了一下，将手中有些旧了的小本子翻过一页，上面密密麻麻地记了些英语与意大利语的句子，“下一句，possiamo parlare o combattere，‘我们可以选择谈谈或者选择动手’。”  
“Possiamo parlare o combattere.”冬兵再一次舔了下嘴唇，圆润的字句从他嘴里滚落，Rumlow不得不承认冬兵确实擅长这个。  
“我觉得我们可以直接动手。”冬兵默念着句子补充道。  
“这不由我们决定，这取决于上头想牺牲多少人手。”Rumlow瞥了他一眼，“你最近的话有点多，乖孩子，我不想有什么多余的话传到队长耳朵里。”  
“你可没比我大，小屁孩。”冬兵听到Rumlow的夸奖，眼睛亮了一下，愉悦地反驳道。  
“这次的身份上头已经定了，”Rumlow拍拍冬兵才做过清洗的胸口，“你——随行翻译，只能你跟着队长做最后的会面，我们都不行——所以认真点伙计，我们在备课。”  
Rumlow翻看着后面的教学内容，他已经教了他十几分钟，而这家伙几乎从不出错，他相信再需要一个小时，等他把小本本上的日常用语都读完了，基本就能应付这次的罗马之行了——毕竟杀个人越个货并不需要寒暄太久。  
冬兵盯着Rumlow的眼睛透着高兴的光芒，但过了一会儿嘴角又慢慢塌了下去。而Rumlow似乎并没有察觉，直到他念完了下一句久久都没有听见冬兵的跟读，才抬眼疑惑地望过去。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”冬兵顿了顿，没说出答案。  
Rumlow放下小本子，从衣服口袋里摸了样东西，然后随意地塞进了冬兵嘴里。  
浓烈的苦味在他嘴里炸开，然后令人愉悦的甜慢慢渗入唇舌，冬兵搅动着自己的舌头让这似乎带有奇特魔力的味道在嘴里翻滚。  
“这是什么？”  
“一种能提升精神增强兴奋的补给品。”  
“Rumlow，我知道这是一种甜品，只是一时想不起名字。”  
“那是巧克力。”  
冬兵思索了一下，用背书似的正经口吻说：“主要成分是可可，内含苯乙胺，坊间传说能给人恋爱的感觉，所以Rumlow，你是想让我尝一下‘这恋爱的味道’吗？”  
Rumlow挑眉，一副“你在逗我吗”的表情，从本子上撕掉了一半教学内容，然后团成一团扔进了垃圾桶。  
“Possiamo continuare？[ Possiamo continuare：意大利语，意为Can we continue?能继续了吗？]”  
而冬兵似乎被Rumlow无关紧要的小恼怒愉悦了，微笑着看向Rumlow金棕色的眼睛，然后点点头：“D'accordo.[ D'accordo：意大利语，意为Deal，成交。]”  
……  
等冬兵念完所有小本子上的字句后，同时也消耗完了Rumlow整整一袋意大利手工巧克力——这可是上次特地托Rollins带回来的补给！可罪魁祸首还在那里咂巴着嘴说没那么好吃，真不知道他哪里来的参照物！  
Rumlow合上本子准备起身离开，对面人却勾着他的武装带把人带到了自己怀里。  
“不说声再见吗？”  
Rumlow推了一把冬兵，从坚硬的怀抱里逃脱出来。  
“别犯傻，士兵。”然后他像是不放心似的又提了一句，“少说话，多做事。”  
冬兵也任由对方离去，把Rumlow遗落在身边的小本本递过去，说：“Ci vediamo piu 'tardi.[ Ci vediamo piu 'tardi：意大利语，意为See you later，待会儿见。]”   
Rumlow伸手接过本子，放进了冬兵床头柜的抽屉里，然后偏过头，嘴唇扫过冬兵的额头，轻得像一缕风。  
口袋里像是有通讯器发出的震颤声，他摸进口袋关掉提醒，只是说了句“Devo andare[ Devo andare：意大利语，意为I gotta go，我该走了。]”便带上了门。  
冬兵看着眼前消失的光线，摊开手掌，把一块藏在手心里已经看不出形状的黑漆漆的东西扔进嘴里。  
咀嚼，咀嚼，有点苦又有点甜。  
最后他伸出舌头舔干净残留嘴角的可可粉。  
“Rumlow，这其实还挺好吃的。”  
他对着空房间这样说道。

* * *

这次的目的地是罗马，目标是当地的一个黑手党小头目，背叛了自己的老大，但手上又有不错的武器装备急着出手，知道其中关节的都不愿淌这趟浑水——但这次，长官似乎想冒个险吞了这批货。  
Hydra小队从纽约出发，辗转了好几个秘密基地，更换了行装才算真正地变成一幅“简装出行”的“商人”模样。Rumlow其实有些对这种伪装嗤之以鼻，大家都是血里滚过的人，是不是同类鼻子嗅一嗅都能认出来，不说破，也不过是利益面前做的表面功夫而已，真要打起来，这些装束简直——  
碍手碍脚。Rumlow如是评价。  
但他并不否认看起来是挺好看的。  
交易的地点已经事先谈好，当地一个不起眼的小教堂，对方早早地就候在了周围，等他们也到达后才陆续从各个角落出来。  
“Ciao.”  
“Ciao.”  
此时冬兵去掉了平日里的口罩，将头发梳起拢在脑后，双手戴了副皮手套。他用意语和对方问了好，西装笔挺地跟在队长身后，而Rumlow则跟在冬兵身边，离他两步的距离。  
教堂的门就在前方，Rumlow疾行了两步替队长开了门，然后就默默让到了门边。冬兵从双目低垂的他眼前经过，双臂自然地随着步伐晃动，但不知怎的，Rumlow还是有种听见他机械臂齿轮声响的错觉。  
但突然间，冬兵停下了，Rumlow听见队长回头压低了声音问怎么回事，但冬兵没回答他。Rumlow也疑惑地抬起头，只见冬兵看了看他又看了看对方的头目，说：“我要他跟着我。”他先说了英语，然后又用意大利语解释了一遍。  
队长明显是愣了一下，在场的气氛瞬间就冷峻起来，而对方头目也皱起了眉头，就连一边的Rumlow也瞪了冬兵一眼起了一身冷汗。  
“Giusto.”冬兵似是没有感觉到气氛的僵硬，给了对方一个看上去不错的理由，“Hai la tua guardia del corpo, abbiamo anche bisogno di.”[ Giusto. Hai la tua guardia del corpo, abbiamo anche bisogno di：意大利语，意为Be fair. You have your bodyguard, we need too，公平点。你有你的保镖，我们也需要。]  
头目扫了眼Rumlow年轻的脸庞和包裹在衣服下看上去并不健壮的身板，笑了一下说：“Come desideri.”[ Come desideri：意大利语，意为As you wish，随你。]  
说实话，Rumlow有点摸不清冬兵的想法，这完全不是计划里的，队长碍于形式没有明说但并不代表对冬兵的逾矩没有意见，天晓得回去后会不会把那个洗脑机拿出来转一转……然后他突然就有了个不该有的念头，让他忍不住瞟了冬兵一眼，但他下意识将所有会表露出的情绪掩藏了起来。  
——毕竟任何冒险都是危险的。然而Rumlow热爱冒险。  
有对方的人走过来，Rumlow交了自己的配枪，伸开手让对方搜了一遍身。接着Rumlow走到和冬兵身边，提过了他手上装了一箱子钞票的手提箱。  
这次组织派的人不多，大多数被留在了小教堂并不宏伟的门外，对方也是如此，只有一小队的保镖跟着头目进了教堂。Rumlow和冬兵跟了进去，黑手党头目和队长时不时聊上几句，冬兵适时地给予翻译，真像个尽责的译者。对方的保镖似乎对Rumlow特别注意，Rumlow内心暗暗嘲笑他们担心错了对象。  
他们来到最前方牧师的讲台前，对方拉开讲台后地底隐藏的暗格，显露出约定交易的军火。  
Rumlow看看冬兵，冬兵正示意队长和对方握手表示合作愉快，他也在队长的示意下递上了现钞箱。他和冬兵依旧并排站着，近年拔高的身姿还是只及上冬兵的下巴。  
彩色的光从雕刻着受难像的窗户倾洒而下，一只白鸽从窗前晃过，就像是寻常饭桌上突如其来的静默，霎时吸引了所有人的注意。  
也就是这一刻，冬兵如箭般冲上前甩飞了首当其中的一个保镖，机械臂握紧对方老大的脖子，咔嚓一下就拧断了对方脆弱的颈骨，然后冲向了下一个。Rumlow紧接着也抡起现炒箱砸在另一个准备呼叫救援的保镖头上。其实只要有Winter在任何任务都能变得简单，不一会儿冬兵就解决了他眼前可见的所有敌人。  
他们的队长这边还在和最后一个敌人交战，解决他也只是时间问题，但Rumlow站在队长的身后却什么也没有做，就在队长将后背全数交给Rumlow的时候，Rumlow将不知从什么时候戴上的手刺一把刺进了队长的后腰，队长回头瞪着青年，持枪背过手胡乱朝着自己身后打光了弹夹，Rumlow只是侧了侧身然后狠狠缴断了他跟随了许久的前辈的脊柱。  
Rumlow微微喘着气看着脚下睁大着眼睛的尸体，将带血的手刺砸碎窗户抛到窗外，教堂里的战斗结束地快速又安静。  
也许是队长最后放的几枪惊扰了门外的人，门外的枪声响得突如其来，教堂大门突然被轰开，冬兵没有和Rumlow说一句话，也没有管Rumlow类似反叛的行为，一如既往地率先冲了出去。Rumlow用队长的尸体顶住流弹的袭击翻到了牧师讲台的后面，砸开了藏在地板上的机关，抽出一把冲锋枪给冬兵扔了过去，同时又在通讯器里呼叫门外的队友——频道的对面一片嘈杂，不知道是全军覆没还是无暇回话，但目前看来那些暗格下的武器会是他们最后也是最坚硬的后盾。  
教堂外的枪声一直在响，简直快赶上佛罗里达夏季磅礴的大雨。  
耳麦里的杂音一直散不去，Rumlow一边对着不小心挤进被砸成一堆木头的教堂大门的杂碎补枪，一边切换频道呼叫基地值班的Rollins，但那一直不成功，这让Rumlow觉得自己像个絮絮叨叨的神经病。  
“Winter！！”直到Rumlow料定了他们这下是真的要孤身奋战时，他躲在讲台后朝门外大喊。  
那些连续不断的响声竟然神奇地被打断了一下，然后又开始密集。  
然后一个厚重的影子落到了Rumlow身边。  
Rumlow将另一把满弹的枪塞进冬兵怀里，飞快地交代了目前的情形：“基地联系不上，外面情况估计也不好，还有多少人活着？你早料到这情况了对不对？所以你才把我……”  
“我们的人基本都没了。”冬兵打断了Rumlow的话，却没有回答他的第二个问题。  
他错开视线看了眼一边被打得满身弹孔的原队长，对Rumlow说，“但这是个机会，你不是想当队长吗？”  
突然，通讯器里传来Rollins断断续续的声音，Rumlow仔细辨认，又向对面重复了几遍这里的情况和坐标，信号就又断了，也不知道基地是不是能及时救援。与此同时，门外又意外响起了枪声，那气势不输先前，这让教堂里的两人觉得奇怪。  
“是另一拨人。”冬兵听了一会儿，说。  
“不是救援。”Rumlow对着失联的组织频道呼叫了两声，断定道。  
然后Rumlow灼灼地凝视了对方一会儿，扯开一个微笑：“虽然不知道是什么情况，但这就得看我们撑不撑得过去了。”  
冬兵朝门口扔了一颗手榴，炸翻了想要摸进来的敌人，Rumlow乘机把队长的尸体拽过来，扒下他耳朵上的通讯器给冬兵带上，然后一边把地板下的装备塞满冬兵身上的小口袋，一遍叮嘱：“要么你出去干翻他们全部人，要么撑到Rollins他们来。自己小心点。”  
“知道。”冬兵搂住Rumlow的腰，手指从防弹衣的空隙钻进去，Rumlow发出一声闷哼，冬兵摸到一手温热的潮湿，“你才是……别死了。”  
Rumlow暗骂了一声，有种被抓包的窘迫，他把冬兵一脚踹了出去，不知从哪里扯出一段纱布塞到防弹衣里压住，转头把机枪驾到讲台上开始扫射。  
冬兵带着耳麦在教堂外厮杀，耳机里时不时传来Rumlow的叫骂声、突突突的机枪声、还有偶尔压抑的呻吟，接下来又是一串极快的谩骂；有时候混着他听不懂的语言，每当这时候冬兵都会表示疑问，而Rumlow的回答只有一个“SHUT UP”。  
不知道过了多少个小时，直到三架军用直升机突然出现在上空对着地面扫射，然后有人在直升机上用意语对冬兵喊话，这场暴乱才算有了片刻停息，冬兵没听懂那人说什么，但对方并没有对他开枪，尾翼上的骷髅标志也表明了属性，所以他就转身回到了教堂里。  
刚一进门，子弹就如梭子般朝他飞过来，冬兵恍下身子便躲了过去，子弹还在毫无章法地扫射着，看起来并没有瞄准什么。冬兵一下子就蹿到了讲台后面，只见Rumlow手按着机枪板机一刻也没放下，而头则顶着讲台背面，他下意识地攻击着进门的一切活物，也下意识地骂着冬兵听不懂的脏话。  
冬兵蹲下来，取下蒙住Rumlow耳朵的通讯器，扯了扯他被深色浸染的裤子说：“血没止住吗？裤子都湿了。”  
然后枪声停了，Rumlow带着迷茫的眼神回过头看向声音的来源，看见是冬兵，眸子才慢慢清明起来，他吸了口气呸了一声：“废话！我中了三枪！你非要这时候提醒我现在像个尿裤子的小屁孩一样只能跪在这儿吗？！老子他妈的……唔——！！”  
冬兵搂住Rumlow的后脑堵住了他嘴里的脏话：“嘘，别说话。”  
然后冬兵把Rumlow的手从枪上掰开，让他平躺下来，撕开硬邦邦的防弹衣，把湿透的纱布扔掉。三个密集的弹孔从腰部穿过，子弹倒幸运地没留在体内，也没打中什么要害，冬兵给伤口重新堵上一大团新的纱布，再用力地帮Rumlow在腰部缠紧。  
“你他妈是想……嘶……杀了我啊！操！”Rumlow捏着冬兵冰冷的金属臂大骂道，然后通讯器神奇地发出恢复通讯的电波声，冬兵将耳机放到Rumlow耳边，Rollins对Rumlow报告着Hydra分部的同事应该已经赶到目的地救援接应的消息，于是Rumlow听着就安静地哼哼了两声松开了手。  
冬兵注意到Rumlow的安静，像是不想让他睡过去似的，问：“当时怎么不躲？或者快个半秒扭断队长脊柱，你就不会受伤——那个手刺，我见你练过很多次了。”  
Rumlow撇撇嘴，别扭着不肯说。  
冬兵也不催促，帮Rumlow重新穿起防弹衣，然后就这么蹲在他身边看着教堂的门口。  
破碎的彩色碎片折射出像彩虹一样的光线，飘洒在布满硝烟又带着血的角角落落，还有冬兵一瞬间低头看向他的侧脸。  
Rumlow眨了眨眼，就告诉了他——  
“算是我当队长的代价吧。”

* * *

漆黑的房间没有一丝光线，也没有一丝声响，除了实验室，估计全基地最好的吸音材料都用在这里了吧。  
Rumlow在这里呆了三天，每天只有早晚的一杯水和干巴巴的吐司面包。  
他曾料想这里是基地的审讯室，不，审讯室该有些小玩意儿……他从三天前任务回来后就被带到了这里，没有说明，也没有后续的跟进，仿佛是把他忘在了这里。  
没有光线，便无法准确记录时间，他曾试图用硬物在墙上或者地板留下痕迹，但是似乎不行。按照送饭的频率和体感感知他大概推算出时间的流逝，但他并不能保证能记多久，也不知道他们是按照谁的指示把他带到了这里，为什么把他关起来，但他到底能猜出是因为哪些理由。  
“BR8060236，出来吧。”   
熟悉的组织徽章，不认识的人。  
他站起来，打算问点什么，但三天的禁闭让他喉咙有点发堵，一张嘴，空气窜过喉管像小刀在扎刺，他想了想，也没什么好问的，到了地方自然就知道理由了。  
那人带着他穿过熟悉的走廊，路过看见一些熟悉的新人，还有些熟悉但不熟络的老人，他们都目不斜视地擦肩而过，只有几个和Rumlow走得近的露出过些意味深长的表情。  
目的地是Boss的办公室，并不出人意料，但听说管理层刚刚换了血，也不知道是哪个外界精英坐了这把交椅。Rumlow不曾了解过九头蛇的渊源，其实什么理念什么目的也都是虚假的名头，最终实现的也不过是个人的妄想，Rumlow信过一些，也把一些当做过耳旁风，只不过这次九头蛇的口号，听起来比较合他的口味，也似乎更容易实现罢了。  
不知怎么的，即将来到的会面并没有让Rumlow感到紧张或者害怕，他竟笃定自己不会出事。  
会议室的大门在他眼前打开，又在他背后关上。  
一个人影矗立在落地窗前，高大挺拔，一头金发。  
“你好，我是Alexander Pierce，是你们的新执行官。”  
相似的人身上总能闻出些相同的味道，Rumlow没想到这个新来的最高长官干净得像个高级白领。  
“这次让你过来是说说你们队队长更替的事情，”对方解开西装外套的扣子施施然坐在办公桌边缘，神情放松得让站在面前的Rumlow倒有些觉得局促，“我看见了你的报告，你的队长作战时牺牲了，组织会做好善后的。”  
然后他指着桌上一副环形装置，对Rumlow说：“这是最新研发的磁力铐，作为战队的新装备，你看一看，回头和队员讲解一下用法。”  
“长官，我不是很明白。”Rumlow站在原地，皱着眉头看向新长官。  
“没有什么不明白的，”Pierce将磁力铐拿起，递过去，“人员更替是最常见不过的事情，更何况是在我们这个行当里。我也并不是不开明的人，任务中的些微纰漏是可以谅解的——但我还是希望下属们尽量不要把私人恩怨带入任务里。”  
咔哒一声，磁力铐扣住了Rumlow的手腕，滋滋的电流窜上他的手臂，不知哪里来的引力牵制着他的双手将他整个人拽到了地上。Rumlow在Pierce面前扑通一声跪到地上，想条精壮又不听话的猎犬，双膝无可奈何地摩擦着地面，他奋力想要起身却又无能为力。Pierce只是居高临下地微笑着，Rumlow抬头看见貌似绅士的男人眼里藏着的冷锋，多么明显地告诉着他，他们是一类人。  
“你是个人才，Rumlow，作战能力强，应变也很出色。因为你的大胆表现，我们才会关注到你，况且你和资产也处得很好……”  
Pierce并没有作出进一步惩罚Rumlow的措施，只是任由他匍匐在地，聆听这些并不严厉的教诲。他相信Rumlow能从中体味出教训，毕竟惩罚也分很多种，对Rumlow这样的人，羞辱更管用些。  
“组织鉴于你的表现，不会追究你任务中的失当行为，也会根据任务的难度给予你嘉奖……”Pierce拿起桌上的遥控器，打开全息显示屏，Rumlow侧过头瞥见充斥着屏幕的白色雾气，科研部门忙碌的身影穿梭在画面里，还有最为突兀的巨大容器，它占据着影像的正中央，九头蛇的拳头安静地伫立其中，像是陷入了沉睡。  
“但秩序是九头蛇第一必须遵守的准则，每个人都应该为自己的错误付出代价。”  
冬兵覆盖着薄冰的脸庞映入Rumlow慢慢睁大的双眼，他张开嘴，哆嗦着，像是也感受到了对方身边寒冷的空气，他感觉地面变得异常冰冷，像是要连同他的四肢也冻在地上。  
寒气窜入了他的脑袋，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，Pierce似乎还在说什么冠冕堂皇的话，但Rumlow一句也听不见了。  
Pierce似乎是注意到Rumlow的失神，他喊了他一声。  
Rumlow的喉咙里似乎是发出了一句“啊”的声响，Pierce叹了口气，蹲下身子，像是一个高位者难得放低了身段，并且带着些慈爱地安抚道：“你在担心吗？”  
Rumlow没有回答，呆呆地趴在地上，眼睛死死地盯着屏幕。  
“没什么好担心的，孩子，你不是已经付出过代价了吗？好好养伤吧，组织需要你。”  
然后在Rumlow身边投下的阴影站了起来，脚步声也慢慢远去，开门的吱呀声，Rumlow也统统没有在意，他只是觉得事情有点乱套，也许他太过自信，完全忘记了这一种可能性。  
“等会儿进去给他解开磁力铐，”Pierce对门口的秘书叮嘱道，“带他去熟悉下新岗位，包括资产管理的章程，他现在是新的管理员了。”

直到秘书吩咐人帮他把铐锁解下，Rumlow才略略回过神来，他后知后觉地想道，那老家伙才是洞悉了一切，他从来不想当队长，他只想当管理员。  
——哦，这才是代价。


	9. -September. 2014-Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老早写好的番外，虽然说是番外只是还没找到可以插入的章节（因为前面的时间线好没写完hhhh

I hope someone can tell me that is just a bad dream.  
——Winter’s diary  
Apr.2014

距离“洞察计划”陨落、Hydra分崩离析已经过去了半年，而Rumlow却幸运地没有再一次成为俘虏，也没有再次从一个组织转移到另一个组织——他倒是想啊，怕是神盾局不会给他这个机会。  
Rumlow对着医院走廊玻璃里反射出的人影扯了扯嘴角，回应的只是一张扭曲狰狞的面容。  
真丑，不能泡妞了。  
Rumlow沮丧地想着，拉紧了身上的连帽衫——这件是Winter给他的衣服，因为Rumlow表示他这副鬼样子完全没法出去见人，于是Winter就搞来了这个。穿上这个之后让他整个人看上去像玩跑酷的青少年，当然如果直视面容还是会吓坏小朋友的，从这一点上来说Rumlow觉得连帽衫让他变得更像潜藏在医院的连环杀手。  
他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇在走廊上缓慢行走，重度烧伤让他很容易就觉得渴，身上也很容易出冷汗，他能感觉到水分无时无刻不从他的身体里溜走，所以他经常需要携带一大瓶水才能走出病房。  
但他今天并没有带着，因为今天Winter还没有来。  
每日的散步算是他的恢复练习，但他每走几步就需要停下来，也许是烧伤带来的后遗症，他的肺部似乎无法供给他足够的氧气，至少肺活量是不比以前了，他怀念自己一口气能跑上几公里的日子，也怀念心爱的手枪在指尖翻转的触感。Rumlow冰冷的手指扶着走廊边的扶手一步一步往前挪着，室温下的扶手倒还比他的手暖上几分。  
这个时间医院里出来行走的病患还是不少的，Rumlow尽力将自己的脸朝向墙面，让帽子阻隔人们无意间落到他脸上的视线。  
突然一个少年跑过来，毫无防备地撞在了Rumlow靠向外侧的手臂上。  
手臂上尖利的刺痛通过神经直接捶打着他的心脏，Rumlow感觉自己的呼吸被扼住了，他张大嘴用力地喘着，可惜这剧烈的抽气都没法让外界进入他的体内的氧气哪怕多上那么一分。  
欧，放轻松，你行的……别像坨屎一样没用，Rumlow。  
他慢慢靠墙滑坐下来，将四肢虬成一团，平复着自己紊乱的呼吸。  
“你还好吧？”撞到人的少年折回来，担心地问道，但他一凑近Rumlow，看到他魔鬼一般的脸便吓得后退了一大步。  
Rumlow喘得说不出话，只好摇摇头。  
少年虽然被吓住，但还是很担心地又凑过来说：“要我帮忙叫医生吗？”  
Rumlow没有回答，他闭着眼小口小口地吸着气，终于将自己的呼吸找了回来。  
“还是我扶你到休息室坐坐？这儿人太多了。”  
Rumlow这才抬头看向撞他的少年，不高的个子，剃的短短的头发，四肢细长但结实，下巴上还有条短疤。  
熟悉的感觉……  
Rumlow摇摇头，苦笑，只是个毛头小子罢了。

前往休息室的路上，少年人的话出奇的多，他问Rumlow各种问题，起初Rumlow并不搭理他，但后来也会回答几句，少年人便问地更起劲了。  
“你为什么脸上这样？是火灾吗？”  
“怎么没看见你朋友？哦……没来……你和他关系好吗？我猜他大概对你很好？”  
“你以前是干什么的？你手上有茧，那你会玩枪吗？我觉得会枪的人可酷了！”  
“你说你以前是士兵，那你打过仗吗？是不是杀过很多坏人？”  
“你除了杀坏人还会有别的任务吗？像是保护军事机密什么的？”  
“不知道是什么样的机密？那么和你们对抗的那些人也一定很厉害吧？”  
“那你有没有任务失败过？比如因为爱上什么人而背叛了组织？”  
他们已经走到了休息室，少年人的眼睛亮亮的，深处是一望无际的黑，到后来少年人只是自顾自问着，Rumlow惊诧地看着少年人渐渐亢奋起来的语气，警惕地后退了一步。  
而少年人则进了一步，他凑近Rumlow布满烧伤的脸，微笑着将一把小刀送进了Rumlow的身体。  
“神盾把你的胆子都吓没了，真是可怜的Rumlow。”  
Rumlow似乎是呆住了，他看向少年仿佛天真烂漫到发亮的双眼，似乎陷入什么回忆里。于是，少年的小刀在Rumlow的身体里转了一圈拔出来，然后又狠狠地扎了一刀。  
“Hail Hydra！”  
许久未听见的口号从少年人的嘴里再次展现到Rumlow的面前，与此同时一小股鲜血也直接从Rumlow的身体里飙出来，一下子就把胸口的病号服染得通红，同样也染红了少年的胸前。  
就在这时，Winter竟然出现在了休息室，身后是两名穿西服的男人，但Rumlow一看就知道了，那一定是神盾的人。神盾探员看到Rumlow抓着一个小孩站在休息室的走道上，面无表情，但满脸纵横的可怕伤疤想必也不会让他的脸色有多好看。  
少年无辜的回过头，一脸委屈到快要哭的表情。  
真是精彩的演技，Hydra找到了不错的人才。Rumlow不禁这样想到。  
然后Rumlow的视线从神盾探员扫到Winter，这才如梦初醒，他一把抓住少年握刀的手，就着少年的手臂将小刀拔出来，再向上一掰直直地插进少年人的喉咙。  
“我敢。”Rumlow回答，然后他没有拔出插在少年喉咙里的刀，而是直接把他远远推出去。  
鲜血静静地在少年脖子上流淌，甚至都没有飞溅到Rumlow的身上，尸体直挺挺地躺倒在地，那落地的声响几乎让Rumlow再次引发心悸。  
他不知道现在这个景象像是什么，大概是前Hydra组织成员凶残成瘾，当众残杀无辜少年？  
他抬头看向Winter，从前异常冷酷的男人，现今用自己的机械臂阻止着身后两名神盾探员向他开枪的举动，要是以前的冬兵绝对会想也不想先打爆对方的脑袋。  
Rumlow朝他绽开一个笑容，他知道自己笑得有多狰狞难看，但是他的身上有一个血洞，那个血洞里源源不断地冒着粘稠的血液，他想他大概止不住了。  
Winter还在和探员纠缠着，Rumlow等得有点不耐烦，他觉得时间过得好慢，慢到Winter嘴里喊的每一个字节都看得清清楚楚。他等不了了，他的双腿终于再也支持不住身体的重量，支离破碎的身躯重重摔落到地上，但奇怪的是，没有疼痛，也没有呼吸急促，只有血液流淌的声音，那声音拽着他的体温慢慢从他的躯体里一分一分拔出来，连带着视线也氤氲成黑色。  
他隐约看见Winter向他跑来。  
他跑到了吗？  
Rumlow闭上眼睛，他什么也不想知道。

* * *  
Winter从一片黑暗中醒来，眼前的Rumlow浑身缠满纱布静静地躺在床上，和过去的几个月一样，他依旧一动不动，只有周围正常运作的仪器昭示着他的生命还在继续。  
Winter淡淡舒了口气，他隔着纱布抚摸着Rumlow的手，对他说：“Brock，我刚才做了个可怕的梦……”然后描述戛然而止，他觉得他没法再次复述一遍那可怕的场景。  
房间里静悄悄的，只有滴滴滴的仪器声回响。  
因为全身大面积烧伤，Rumlow必须依靠静脉注射来补充水分，吸入大量烟尘造成的呼吸道损伤也必须靠插管来帮助他呼吸。Rumlow每天要换3、4次纱布，每一次Winter都守在身边，那些混着血水脓液的布条被丢进废物箱，再换上一尘不染的干净纱布，它们包裹住Rumlow原本强壮的肌肉，覆盖如今满目疮痍的皮肤，留给Winter的只有Rumlow还算完整的右眼，尽管他一次也没有睁开过眼睛。  
现在的Winter偶尔会在现任神盾局局长Coulson的请求下，帮忙恢复中的神盾局干些隐秘的活，在这之前久远的年代里Bucky也干过，所以他还算习惯，这并没有什么难的——至少比在Hydra时单纯的杀人要好些——有时候目的不同就算干的事情差不多，心情也会变很多。  
Winter多想告诉Rumlow，为正义而战的感觉真好，下次也带他这么干一干。  
然后空余的时间里，他就坐在Rumlow的床前，看着仪器里他起伏的心跳图，听呼吸机一鼓一吸的声响度过一整天，几乎每天都是如此。  
他并不是不会感觉累。  
比如有一次刚潜入一个Hydra的秘密基地捣毁了新型武器库，之后便连夜回到病床前，用病房的浴室洗了个澡，温热的水顺着他的头发流成一股，水蒸气熏得他有点想睡。  
他记得从前Rumlow会大骂着踹门进来直接把他撵出去，然后在里面一呆大半个小时，没有人知道Rumlow其实很爱洗澡，但如果没有足够的时间，他宁愿选择发臭。而那时候的自己也会再次把门踹开，或是直接卸掉，所以那时候Hydra房门的维修率总是出奇的高。他会用给自己洗澡的时间帮Rumlow一起洗了，把他按在盛满水的浴缸里，听着Rumlow的谩骂顺便来上一炮。  
Winter想着就忍不住笑出声来，五指的皮肤被泡得已经有点发白，他关掉水龙头，浴室里和外面的病房一样静悄悄，水滴落地的声音好像心跳仪。  
他将毛巾搭在头上走出浴室，Rumlow还是那个姿势躺在那里，浑身冒着热气的Winter靠近他，Rumlow的浑身被纱布缠绕，Winter不知道他到底能不能感觉得到，他多想自己的温度能传递到他的身上，不管是热是冷，Rumlow能够尖叫一声跳起来骂他一顿。  
你怎么还不醒？  
Winter有点沮丧地躺在Rumlow的床边，困顿地眯着眼睛。  
好累，Brock，等待好累。  
……  
窗外响起螺旋桨的声响，将Winter从回忆里惊醒，他靠近窗户看去，几架黑色的直升机盘旋在医院大厦上空，白晃晃的探照灯光像刺刀一般在夜空里窥探着什么，尽管夜那样黑，他还是一眼就捕捉到机身上骷髅触手的标志。  
Hydra！  
他听见整个医院骚动起来，他知道医院常年有神盾的探员把守，今夜估计免不了一场恶战，只是没想到现在的九头蛇竟还有这样的魄力。  
突然，黑暗袭来，寂静毫无防备地惆然降临。  
没有仪器的叫声，呼气机也不再运作，走廊里和窗外同时响起了枪炮声，和安静的病房隔离成两个世界。  
Winter一把扑到Rumlow的身上，他贴近他的胸口听他微弱下去的心跳。  
不供氧的插管依旧埋在Rumlow体内，这时Rumlow却第一次动了，他无声地抽动着，向上挺直的胸膛像一张拉到极致的弓，微微抽搐的身躯好像随时会断掉的弦。  
窗外四处飞射的炮弹碎片震碎了病房的玻璃，浓烟从窗口钻进来，碎裂一地的玻璃反射着火红的天空和此时Winter痛苦的脸。  
“不——！”  
他紧紧拥抱着Rumlow，希望能够按捺住他的颤抖，让他的呼吸回到他的身体里——但是他做不到，他精密的机械手臂能够瞬间夺取生命，却没有人教他如何拯救。  
“求你……别离开我……”  
Winter只是这样喃喃地、一遍一遍说着，Rumlow的脉搏还是一点一点从他的身体里消失殆尽，死亡在任何人面前都无法挽留，无论他多强大。  
这个世界上，再也没有一个Rumlow了解他全部的黑暗和痛苦，也再没有一个Brock能够一遍又一遍将迷茫苍白的他拥入怀中。  
他知道，这个世界上再也不会有这样一个人如此爱他。  
曾经的人间兵器Winter soldier第一次在一间碎片满地的病房里，在大楼外震天作响的炮火里，抱着一具没有温度的尸体放声痛哭。

* * *

这一次，他从一张硬板床上惊醒，他颤抖地张着嘴用力汲取着外界的氧气，他的嘴里没有发出自己预想中的尖叫，但是他能感觉全身都在叫嚣。  
他伸出右手向床边摸去，他的右边空无一人，然后他的左手向左边摸去……他感觉不到他的左边！  
这下他完全清醒过来，他猛地朝自己左边靠过去，然后用力地撞在了一具温暖的肉体上。  
左边的人被他撞醒，随口骂了句什么，然后转过身熟练地将自己的头埋进对方的肩窝里，嗫嚅道：“还不习惯吗？你的机械臂被Stark拿去修了，这里没有Hydra也没有苏联人，你……”  
Winter用仅有的手臂紧紧搂着Rumlow，他出了一身冷汗，细密的汗水蹭到Rumlow干燥的背心上，Rumlow将头从他的肩窝里偏开三公分，Winter知道自己现在的味道大约不好闻，不过他人类的手臂好像也生锈了一样无法从Rumlow的身上挪开哪怕一点——或许，是他自己的问题，他不愿放开。  
“怎么了？”Rumlow依旧闭着眼，安抚地拍拍Winter绷紧的手臂，“你浑身是汗，真该去洗个澡。”然后顺手在Winter的裤衩上擦了两下。  
意外的是Winter并没有反击，这倒令Rumlow有些惊讶，Winter这家伙其实小气得很，谁占他便宜都不行，必须立马讨回来，更不要说摸摸他屁股了，这小混蛋只有摸别人屁股的份。  
Winter没回答，他抱着Rumlow仔仔细细地打量着眼前的人，自从那次战事结束之后，Rumlow接受了植皮手术，现在他恢复得不错，只是凭肉眼还能看出一些肤色上的差别，细小的疤痕也在所难免，不过——这样很好，Winter真的觉得只要Rumlow能活着的话，就很好。  
“快去洗澡，臭死了！”Rumlow迷糊地推着Winter，但是超级士兵又岂是他能推得动的，他感觉到Winter拥抱自己的力量没有减小反而越来越大，他双手挤压着他的手臂，紧得有点疼。  
“我不……”Winter的脸贴着Rumlow的头轻声反抗。  
“不去我揍你啊！”Rumlow睁开眼睛，用头顶着Winter的下巴。  
“就不……我喜欢听你骂我。”说完这句，连Winter自己也嗤笑出声。  
“你什么毛病？！”Rumlow皱着眉瞪他，Winter明明嘴角微微翘着，眼里也都是笑意，但水色饱满的眼眶总让Rumlow觉得他快要哭了一样。  
“到底怎么了？”Rumlow疑惑。  
“……没什么。”Winter顿了顿，抿抿嘴说。  
“别说谎，Winter。”Rumlow不用一秒就知道他没说实话，说谎会让人体唾液减少，Winter犹豫的时候就会抿嘴，很多时候这是他说谎的前兆。  
“……就是不想起来。”Winter把声音蒙在枕头里，手上的力道依旧不松。  
Rumlow没办法只好抬起一条腿，从Winter的腹部顶开距离然后身体一躬从下脱开手臂的包围。  
“随你，但我今天还得上班，佣兵队报到第一天我想早点去。”  
Winter不知道Rumlow是不是生气了，他坐起来将正坐在床边穿裤子的Rumlow再一次抱进怀里，这次没用蛮力，只是将胸膛靠着他的后背，他的右手环过Rumlow的胸前，掌心贴着胸口。这次他清晰地感受到Rumlow的心跳，不再是微弱得随风逝去，而是一颗强有力的、正在鲜活跳动着的心。  
“我做了一些梦……”Winter艰难地开口，经历了这漫长70年的他不再擅长用灵动的词藻描述一件事，更何况那些梦境如此让人痛心。  
“都过去了，我们现在呆在光明里，再没有什么能伤害你。”Rumlow的手也覆上Winter的手背，温暖从他的掌心传递到Winter的手上，“你的梦里有我塞给你的那些巧克力疙瘩吗？如果没有的话，那就不是真的。Winter，不要害怕做梦，我会一直在你身边的。”  
“不是……不是我……梦里的是你，全部都是你……全部是你……太多的……我梦见你死了，每一次我都无法拯救你，我想是因为我杀戮太多而对我的惩罚吗？我无法承受……Brock，我不能失去你……”Winter语序混乱地说着，他的脸贴着Rumlow的脖子感受他真实的温度，他甚至轻轻咬了一口Rumlow的肩膀确定这世界是不是真的，“如果我梦见的是我自己，那么那些回忆里一定会有你，从少年就一直陪伴到我现在的你，我不害怕，我知道无论如何你都会找到我，带领我走出迷茫和黑暗，不会放弃我不会背叛我……但在那些梦里的是你，浑身被死亡包围的人是你，我没有办法……Brock，我怕极了，我不知道该怎么做……你怎么能够坚持？20年，那么久，尽管我被洗脑但我也知道那日子很漫长，我一想到你会离开我的生命我就受不了，你怎么能够忍受我忘记你、一点都无法回应你、就好像我从未走进你的生命一样……”  
其实很多时候回过头想想，连他自己也很惊讶竟然能够做到这种程度，他有什么自信一定能将Winter留在身边？他没有想过，但他就一直这么坚持着，一晃眼就过了那么多年。  
“因为我爱你，没有别的。”  
Rumlow将两只手都按在放在他胸口的Winter的右手上，他侧过头微微蹭着Winter柔软的发，然后摸索着吻在他不住颤抖的眼角，Winter抬起头回吻了Rumlow，他们互相吮吸着对方的唇，将彼此此刻的情绪都揉进这绵长的呼吸里，Winter能听到自己的心跳声大得出奇，但却意外地和Rumlow的连成了一片。  
这一刻，Winter soldier没有自己精密无比的机械臂，Brock Rumlow也没有时刻跟随在他身后的特战队员，却都感觉到前所未有的强大和安心。  
他们身无长物，这都没有关系，他们拥有彼此。  
他们都相信，他们还可以在一起走很长的路。  
这一次，是真的。


	10. -December. 2017- Belated truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也是后面的时间线，情节融入漫画设定

这一年里，Winter无时无刻不想着如何才能抓住那个人，不仅是因为他是导致Steve死亡的罪魁祸首，还因为自己无法忍受他落在别人的手上。  
Winter穿着美国队长的制服，手里提着几十年如一日的星盾，他的手上握有对方下一次出现的情报，尽管很大程度上这会是一次显而易见的陷阱，但是他不在乎，只要是有能够遇上那个人的机会，他就一定会想方设法抓住他。  
——Crossbones，我在等你。

双方的交锋再一次打响，如预想的那样，Winter的确落入对方的陷阱，只是这一次更狼狈些。他和后方的支援被敌人隔断，并且用另一批Hydra成员引开了后方的人马。他被迫藏匿在浅显巷子的角落里，而叉骨则卧坐在拉风的哈雷摩托上，双脚悠闲地支在方向把手上，仅靠着单手狙击点射就将Winter逼得不得不藏身在小巷的阴影里。  
这个巷子并不深，几乎一眼望到头，也没有别的出路，唯一一边的出路尽头是杂物堵住的铁门，也不知道是不是能够破门出去，但他并不想冒险。Winter耐心地守在角落，多年的训练让他的身体静止地如同一座雕塑——他在等待合适的时机——但同时他的眼中又燃着熊熊的火焰，他看着那个模样桀骜懒散的人，骷髅面具在他的脸上汇聚成一副阴森可怕的表情，一点都没法和当年他认识的Rumlow结合在一起——他不是我的Rumlow，Winter这样想到，这让他的心又静了少许。  
叉骨占据着制高点，他此次也确实不是单兵作战，他的后援部队可比对方的那一帮好多了，至少没有跟丢自己的领队。但从某种程度上说，也确实让人烦躁，他们每一双眼睛都紧盯着他，好像除了这个就没有别的事干了似的。不过叉骨才不会不识趣地天天破口大骂，红骷髅其实没有那么好的脾气，他能忍受的最大限度不过也就是属下偶尔的碎嘴，说多了，那就是不忠诚了，他从来不拿自己开玩笑。  
“Dear 'Captain'，再不出来我可要进去了。”叉骨打了一个大大的哈欠，将狙击枪的位置固定好，这一次看起来他不打算再戏弄他。  
Winter依旧呆在角落，他听见了对面混蛋的喊话，但他不能出去，成为活靶并不比垂死挣扎好到哪儿去。  
与此同时，Hydra小分队也在偷偷地靠近Winter藏身的角落。  
不知是哪里响起了第一声枪声，巷子里就这样噼噼啪啪地炸开，叉骨面无表情地对着巷子里放着枪，而巷子里面同时也闪烁着枪击的火光。  
突然，两个纠缠在一起的人影一同冲出小巷，叉骨下意识开了一枪，打中了前面的那个，子弹的冲力带着那人的身体跌出去撞翻了小巷尽头铁门那儿堆砌的杂物，铁门暴露在众人眼中，那是一扇锈得几乎掉渣的门。  
是Winter将那个人推了出去替他挡了第一枪，然后立刻翻身用盾牌挡过第二枚子弹。接着，他奋力朝那扇出路奔去，隐藏在制服底下的精密铁臂一把把挡在路上的尸体掀开，撞开铁门就冲了出去。  
叉骨看着这情形，对着朝他围聚过来的Hydra手下凶狠地啐了一口，抬手打翻了一个离他最近的特工：“没用的东西！都他妈别挡我的路！”  
然后他翻身骑上车，将狙击枪背在身后绝尘而去。

穿过后巷不牢靠的铁门往前一公里就是这座的边缘，再出去就是一望无际的荒原，从前的过度开采和植被破坏给这块土地造成了无可挽回的灾难，而叉骨就是行驶在这样一片黄沙的土地上，被眼前大风吹拂起的尘埃呛得吐出一口又一口混着泥沙的口水。  
“追人追到这份上也真是够了，”叉骨用手在面具外抹了把脸，又吐了口痰，恶狠狠地说，“这鬼天……就是美国队长也得迷路。”  
又往前行了三公里，依旧没有看到Winter的人影，于是他停了下来。  
追丢了？  
叉骨环视了一圈四周，确定确实没有看到一丝一毫的人影后打算回去。毕竟就算是红骷髅也不能让他在沙尘暴里抓人吧？说不定那个新“队长”挖了个坑躲起来了——资料上说他以前干过这事——那他怎么找得到！他又不是土拨鼠！  
他想着，将摩托车头打了个圈折身返回。  
但就在这时，前轮却毫无预兆地爆裂开来，叉骨跳下摩托就地一滚。只听突突两枪，哈雷的油箱被打爆，子弹溅出的火花带出一个巨大的爆炸，瞬间就将扑在地上的叉骨弹飞出去。  
叉骨狼狈地落在地上，又吃了满嘴沙，但现在不是纠结这个的时候，他很快调节好自己的状态，放低身体屏息观察着四周的动静。  
就在他紧张的视线里，他看见一个人从漫天沙幕中缓缓走来，那人扛枪的姿势一如资料中记载的那样漫不经心却又毫无破绽。他仿佛看到昔日的冬日战士就站在他的面前，用冰冷的眼神看着濒死的猎物，只不过现在眼前的这个，穿的是星条旗，他已经成为另一个美国队长。  
“Crossbones，我抓到你了。”  
对方的狙击枪近在咫尺，叉骨却一点都不感到害怕，他不紧不慢地将自己的枪也挪到胸前，不知为何他料准了对方不会偷袭。  
两把黑洞洞的枪口面对着面，他们都带着面具，谁也看不清对方真正的表情。  
——总之，不会是张久别重逢的喜悦。  
而此刻叉骨却裂开嘴无声地大笑。  
“真正捏在手里的才算是你的，只用枪指着，可不算数。”  
这算是叉骨第一次站在昔日冬日战士的枪口下，直面这场较量。  
他们相互僵持着，最终还是叉骨先动了，他了解冬日战士是多么可怕的对手，和他比耐心你占不了便宜，更不会因为时间的推移而增大你存活的几率。  
叉骨没有开枪而是将枪管前伸上挑，把对方的枪头往上撞开。Winter在叉骨开始行动时就开了枪，但还是慢了一拍，子弹沿着被干扰的轨迹向着天空飞去，没有打中他想要打中的目标。而叉骨也没有停顿，枪管继续前伸直插到Winter的颈侧，然后用力敲打他的动脉，Winter一时间竟被打得侧过头去。  
叉骨在开始的几十秒里完全占了上风，但他并没有掉以轻心，他也没有趁机给Winter两枪，而是开始凭着直觉往回城的方向奔跑——他的弹夹里只剩下一发子弹了，他根本没有想到在这个荒漠里还需要再和Winter交手。  
Winter从开始的压制中回过神来，他将星盾放在原地，双手托枪，也开始在荒地上奔跑追赶，而此刻他浑身散发着原本的美国队长不曾有过的气息，凌厉得让人难以靠近。  
Winter的脚力明显要比叉骨好些，不一会儿就缩进了两人的距离。  
突然，叉骨停下脚步，迅速转身端起枪，对着只身前来追赶的人射击。这是他唯一的一发子弹，子弹沿着精准的轨迹朝向他奔来的Winter直逼而去，在这个距离上，这也是避无可避的一枪。  
而Winter只是偏过头，子弹便擦着他的脸颊掠过，只带走了一小片皮肉。同时，他也对着叉骨开出一枪，子弹没有打中叉骨身上的其他部位，而是直接打穿了叉骨的膝盖骨。  
叉骨闷哼一声并没有立刻倒下，他受伤的腿因为子弹的冲力弯折了一下，钻心的疼痛立刻从腿上往心脏逼来，连带着呼吸也急促起来。  
他知道自己的子弹在某种程度上避无可避，但是对于Winter来说并不是，可以说他已经知道这发子弹绝对打不中对方，但他仍然想试一试这一个可能性。  
——当然，失败也同样在意料之中。  
叉骨又开始转身朝远处奔跑，膝盖骨的碎裂让他每一步都好像踏在玻璃渣上似的，血清的功效让他的腿竟然能够继续保持机能，但他能明显感觉到他的速度变慢了，不过他并没有放弃。  
“你以为你躲得掉吗？”Winter在他身后不紧不慢地走着，他的枪垂在身侧，时不时地朝叉骨的方向开上一枪，但都没有打中他，他像在戏弄一只小白鼠一样用子弹驱赶着叉骨。叉骨知道，他在报刚才小巷里的仇，用自己对待过他的方式。  
叉骨的子弹已经打完，但他并没有扔掉枪，而是带着它一起朝前跑着。  
突然，一成不变的视线里出现了一个黑点，他看到眼前兀然矗立着一堵石墙，它像一棵年迈的古树，斑驳老旧，在这荒芜一片的荒地上孤零零地存活着。  
叉骨迅速躲到了石墙后，他深吸了几口气，等待着Winter的慢慢靠近。  
但追在他身后的Winter却停下脚步，他的双眼此刻亮得非比寻常，仿佛眸子中不由自主地会透出温度，躲在掩体后面的叉骨几乎能感觉到这岩浆似的视线。  
“都结束了，Crossbones。”  
咔哒一声，四周整齐地响起保险栓的声音，叉骨惊诧地看向自己空茫无物的前方，漫天黄沙阻隔了他的视线，但并没有阻隔四面八方传来的、子弹破空而响的声音。  
叉骨看见无数血珠从自己身上骤然爆开，如同一夕之间盛开的血色曼陀罗。  
子弹穿过他的手脚，短促的冲击力将他的身体整个固定在背后的石墙上，但他依旧还握着自己的枪，只不过他无法再将它抬起。  
刚才的一番激战，叉骨的身上几乎开满了血洞，但他执拗地不肯倒下，勉力依靠在荒地上凸起的石墙边。鲜血从他的各处关节上流淌下来，他想要握紧手上的枪，但手臂好像和身体脱离开了一样，他的手指只是小小地颤动了一下，枪便无法控制地落到了地上。  
硝烟散尽后，神盾局的标志从围捕他的队员制服上显露出来。叉骨心里哼了一声，果然是冬兵的行事风格，要是Steve Rogers，怎么会调遣利用已经脱离出去的神盾局？  
叉骨看着Winter迈着熟悉的步子朝他走来，手上的枪抗在肩上，一点都不担心他反抗的样子。他心里默默啐了一口，这么看轻老子，是仗着人多吗？还是神盾的探员已经那么有自信，确信把他身上的要害都打穿了？  
……不过现下这情形确实也已经和打穿差不多了。  
“报告队长，一级重犯已重创，是否击毙请指示。”周围神盾的探员端着枪用无线电请示着不远处的冬兵。  
“原地待命。”  
他能听见Winter的声音从身后、从对方的耳机里同时传出，如同经历了无初次演习那般熟悉。叉骨看着自己一身狼狈，抑制不住地苦笑起来，他没有笑出声，狰狞的面具也遮挡住了他的脸，谁也看不到他此刻的表情——已经很久没有人看到过他的表情了。  
Winter从人群中穿过来，他走到叉骨的跟前，凝视着眼前满身鲜血狼狈不堪的劲敌。有部下帮他找回了落下的盾牌，他接在手里，一瞬间，叉骨觉得眼前的人和那个金发大兵的身影完全重合在了一起。  
“你会在所有人面前接受审判，会为Steve的死付出代价。”Winter冰冷地看着他，仿佛这一刻他已经将他拖到了邢台之上，Winter的手慢慢握紧又放开，“你会知道杀死美国队长的罪不可饶恕。”  
“不。”叉骨不假思索地说，“我不会接受审判。”  
“你没有选择权。”  
“我不会接受审判，我也并没有杀死‘圣人’。”叉骨咯咯笑出声来，“不然你现在就杀了我，但我赌你下不了手。”  
“……”Winter的视线又冷了两分，“你没有选择权。”  
“你知道人的死法有很多种，并不是每一种都需要别人代劳。”叉骨难得对上Winter的视线，但不同于Winter的，叉骨的视线无比灼热，是Winter几乎快要遗忘的温度，这让Winter一时间说不出话来。  
“是的，死亡并不一定要别人给予，但你就算不和我回去，你也同样会死在这里。”Winter顿了一下继续说，“Hydra赶不及来救你了。”  
叉骨在面具后面又一次苦笑出来，但这一次他笑出了声，因为看不到他的表情，这笑声中竟透出几分喜悦。  
“Me lo merito.”  
一句意大利语让Winter的心剧烈地颤动起来，这是他熟悉的语调，甚至是他熟悉的字句，但过去频繁的洗脑让他无法想起全部的事情，也许他还知道这句话是什么意思，但是他现在全忘记了。  
“这句话是什么意思？”Winter问叉骨，语气里似乎还有一丝急切。  
叉骨又低低笑了两声，给了他一个答案。  
“Hail Hydra！”  
Winter直视着叉骨的眼睛，而叉骨也丝毫不回避。温度从Winter眼里慢慢退去，刚才一句话挑起的情绪迅速被他压下，他仿佛又变回了冬兵，他知道Hydra总会来找他们的“超级士兵”，但同时叉骨目前的状况无法支持太久，他甚至恶毒地想要看看叉骨最后是否真的够运气。  
——他想要看看上帝是否会眷顾背叛的人，何况那个人还亲手谋划杀死了自己的挚友。  
一架直升机降落在荒漠上，飞行员朝Winter做了一个手势。Winter点点头，开始命令全组撤退。  
Winter朝直升机走去，却在最后一步回过头看几乎无法直立的叉骨。  
而看着站在直升机门口的Winter仍然紧盯着他的表情，叉骨突然间也有了想要调戏他的冲动。  
“对我恋恋不舍吗？'Captain'。”叉骨语带调侃，他已经感觉不到他的四肢了，他甚至不知道现在是什么力量支持着他继续保持站立的姿势。  
Winter远远地看着他，没有回话。  
在他们的对视中，螺旋桨旋转着，发出震耳的轰鸣声。  
“呵，”叉骨发出一声轻笑，马上就淹没在直升机的引擎声里，于是他尽自己所有的力量大吼道，“我还期待有什么奇迹呢？新任的‘美国队长’爱上新任的‘Hydra反派’什么的……”原本还有几处轻微的伤随着他的用力又一次崩裂开来，和那几个致命上流出的血混在一处，叉骨疼得抽了几口冷气，发现自己终于再也吼不出声了。  
Winter带着美国队长标志性的头盔，露出的嘴唇抿成一线，那是他习惯性的动作，如果脱掉头盔不知道能不能将他下意识鼓起的腮帮看得更明显。  
叉骨面具下的脸咧开一个微笑，虽然并不会让他面具外的表情显得更邪恶狰狞。  
“奇迹永远不会发生在我们身上，”Winter掩藏在头盔里的眼里透出寒光，“不会发生在'Captain'和'Crossbones'身上。”  
叉骨终于又看到了那种眼神，在从前的Hydra工作时他经常看见的，冰冷无情的，如同西伯利亚雪原似的残酷眼神。那时候的Winter还是真正的Winter Soldier，而自己还叫做Brock Rumlow，他们一同面对敌人，他还曾背对背保护过那人的后背，尽管那时的对方只需要他干递枪的活。  
叉骨终于无法承载自己身体的重量，在直升机缓缓升起的同时慢慢滑坐到地上，同时落下的还有那张可怖的骷髅面具，战斗损坏了面具合拢的接口，Rumlow伤疤的脸就这么显露了出来。  
而这个过程也同样被Winter看在眼里，他呆在门口面无表情地观看着叉骨走向最后的结局。他浑身僵直地看着，内心却无比动摇，如果不是这身行头牢牢地绑住了他，他觉得自己会直接跳下直升机飞奔到那人的身旁。  
但是他已经答应他了，不会带他回去接受审判，言下之意，他也不会把他送给神盾局，更不会让他遭到像是侮辱一样的拷问。就算叉骨是被人洗脑的又如何，已经不可能有第二个因为“无行为能力”而脱罪的人了，因为叉骨没有一个身为美国队长的挚友，而他自己……并不是美国队长，他是个冒牌货，甚至是连身份也不可告人的“前Hydra成员”——他帮不了他，神盾局也帮不了他。  
他能做的只有让他像个战士一样死去，将他抛弃在这一片无人的荒野，这将是他最好的归宿，也是给他的惩罚。  
但还有一个更深层次的原因，Winter自己也没有意识到——因为他不是他的Rumlow了。而他，为了现在他身上穿的这一身装束，彻底地抛弃了不再是Rumlow的叉骨。  
其实这一点，或许同样被宿命之敌的叉骨料想到，所以现在，他得以从神盾局的手掌之下离开，尽管离开的代价可能是身客异地的死亡。  
叉骨挪动着仅剩下可以移动的头颈，竭力目送着飞机的远离。他没有力气再说话，但他确实还有话想告诉Winter，不过这句话也许并不适合让Winter知道。  
Rumlow面朝飞机的方向动了动嘴唇，他并不确定现在的Winter是不是还在看着他，因为失血过量让他的视线也渐渐模糊起来。  
“我早知道你不会原谅我，小混蛋。”  
那个人能够听到吗？还是会像他没有传递到的那声告别一样？他的真心依旧无人知晓？  
叉骨疲累地闭上眼睛。  
随便吧，都是命运罢了。  
此刻飞机的上Winter确实还在看着他，飞行的落差让地面上的人变成一个小点，但凭借超级战士的血清他还是清晰地看到了他的一举一动。  
Winter听不见Rumlow的声音，他知道现在的他已经发不出一丝一毫的喊叫了，但是这句唇语仿佛夏日里的震天响雷将Winter的心震出一个硕大的空洞。  
他的左手几乎将飞机门捏到变形，然后他看见不远处不是神盾局的人马迅速靠近负伤的Rumlow，队伍中一个红色的人影朝飞机的这边张望了一眼，就命人扛起似乎是失去意识的Rumlow绝尘而去。  
红骷髅——！！！！  
那个人再一次在他的眼皮底下带走了Rumlow！  
Winter最终没有飞身跳下去，他现在是美国队长，他的身后有太多的人看着他，他不能如此任性地再为所欲为，Rumlow被带走已经无法挽回，这次的突围也已经达到了预期的目的，而现在最首要的是要回去确认一件事情。

飞机一落地，Winter心急火燎地赶回从前他和Rumlow共同的住所，那间屋子还保留着原来的样子，水电齐全，只是因为没人打扫而布满了灰尘——Rumlow重新加入Hydra后Winter就搬出了这里，因为他无法一边住在充满他们美好回忆的屋子里，还一边恨着作为对手的Rumlow。  
Rumlow离开前一天收到的水电账单还好好地躺在桌上，其实这有些奇怪，Rumlow是个从来不会看账单的人，因为所有的供给全部由神盾局或者复仇者承担了，他们会确保这间屋子使用正常，所以也根本不需要他们查看每个月的账单。  
但这一封开过封后，被完好地留在了桌上而不是垃圾桶里。  
Winter抓起那封账单取出来仔细看了一遍又一遍，上面什么都没有，只是一些再正常不过的数据。然后他将装账单的信封整个撕开，他终于看到了一些不一样的东西。  
信封隐秘的角落里用铅笔淡淡写着一行字，纸上只有短短的一句话。  
——“宝贝，别想念我。”  
那是Rumlow作为Rumlow对Winter的最后告别。  
而自己，却亲手一次次将他送进敌人的怀抱。  
美国队长的盾牌从他的手中滑落，Winter抱起自己的头重重地跪倒在这间充满着他们回忆的小屋里。  
——在Hydra，当一个人失去价值之后，面临的只有死亡。  
这是他现在突然想到的，在他引诱Rumlow进入神盾的包围圈时他没有想到，在探员们竭力射杀Rumlow的时候他没有想到，当他答应将重伤的Rumlow孤身留在荒地的时候他也没有想到，当在飞机上看着Rumlow被红骷髅带走的时候他依旧没有想到——不，也许应该说，他故意忽略了，因为他已经将Rumlow和叉骨完全区分开，爱无法杀死敌人，但恨可以。  
也许是因为他将自己代入了Rumlow现在的位置，他觉得即使被洗脑，即使身不由己，犯下的罪也不应该被赦免，他为苏联、为Hydra杀过的人永远不会因为他的无奈而活过来，更不应该因此让他拥有获得谅解的权利。  
所以Rumlow不该被原谅，应该为自己的罪付出代价；所以他愿意亲手去杀死他，审判他，用他的血清洗他的灵魂，替他赎罪。  
——但现在，这个迟到的真相明明白白地告诉他，Rumlow的灵魂依旧清白，他没有背叛，甚至很可能真的像他说的那样他并没有杀死“圣人”。那么，自己又凭什么在没有确切证据的时候就裁断了Rumlow、轻易地选择放弃他的生命？  
Winter攥着那一页写着秘密的纸，蜷缩在布满灰尘的地板上，压抑的哭声默默回荡在房间里，很快淹没在房外日常的噪声中。  
没有一刻像现在这样，他无比痛恨身上的这身制服，他也从来都没有像现在一样期待过，他还是原来的那个冬日战士。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Me lo merito：意大利语，意为I deserve it，这是我应受的。]


End file.
